


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Avengers

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Add tags as I go, F/M, M/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. Asset 51

I felt my body coming back to life as it where. I held myself very still, unsure of what laid before me. You see I was different, no longer human if I was to believe the doctors that had put me under. I was dead, nearly ten years before they brought me back... reanimated me. I was their second successful test subject. The first was that of the Winter soldier, he always had a different alias when we met but that never changed. We were soldiers, weapons created by a group called Hydra. They of course were the bad guys and as much as I wanted to destroy every single one of them when my memories returned to me, they had programmed us to follow their order with a key phrase. I don't remember who I was before but they call me Asset 51. They always changed my name as well. When I was last awake, before they put me back on ice, it was the year 1997. 

"Are you sure she is still alive, Barnes?" A new voice called.

There was a hand on my stomach, "She is waiting for Hydra to pull her out and push her into the chair." The Winter soldier's voice answered. It sounded different, "Hydra isn't here, Doll. Open your eyes." I let my eyes open slowly, taking in everything around me. Before me stood the Winter soldier, but he looked different, behind him stood a group of people. I tensed, "They mean you no harm, 51. They are the Avengers and Shield, they are the ones that Hydra called the enemy. We are safe. They have found a way to release us from Hydra's control, from the phrase."

I looked back at him, I looked at his hand on my stomach, lifted an eyebrow causing him to chuckle and step back. I stepped out of the cryo tube, I stretched my arms above my head before standing on my tiptoes. I sighed, looked around, "Food?"

The soldier laughed, "Pietro?"

A male flashed to us, I gasped, he smirked as he held out a bag to me. "Barnes said you liked tacos." He had a Russian accent.

I nodded, took the bag, opened it and smiled. I walked over to a counter, sat on it, pulled out four tacos and two burritos and began to eat. I groaned after the first bite. "How long?" I asked.

The soldier tilted his head, "When did you go under this last time?"

"1997." I answered as I continued to eat.

"Shit." The soldier swore. "51, it's 2020."

I paused, slowly looking up at him. I set the food down, took deep breathes and stared at him. "2020? 23 years? They have never kept me under that long." I looked around, the building looked abandoned, "Are they all dead?"

The soldier growled, "No, hiding but we are finding them. In our search for information, Stark found you."

I looked at the people behind him, the red suit raised his hand, I nodded, "Very well. What do we do now?"

"Take you to Avenger tower." A tall man stated from behind the soldier.

The soldier smirked, "This is Captain America, Steven Rogers. My best friend from my original life."

"He doesn't look old." I comment as I stand, grab the food and walk to him.

"Nope, super soldier. He was frozen in a piece of ice until a couple years ago." The soldier answered. I nodded, he motioned for me to follow him, I did as the others followed us. He led outside, I shield my eyes from the sun with my hand until he led me onto a air ship type thing. I looked around in awe, "They have advanced a lot over the years, 51."

"Why do you call her that?" Asked a women in red, she looked like Pietro. "Why not her name?"

"She doesn't remember her name." The soldier answered before looking at me, "We'll find it, mine is James Buchanan Barnes, people either call me Sergeant or Bucky."

I nodded, "Better then soldier." He smirked, "So Steve, Pietro, Stark, who are the rest?"

Bucky laughed, "Clint is the one with the arrows, Natasha is the red-head, Wanda is Pietro's twin and wearing red, Vision is an android and Wanda's husband, Bruce is the scientist looking one, he turns into a giant green rage monster..." He chuckles at the surprised look on my face. "Sam is the one with the metal wings, T'Challa is the in the black panther suit, Scott is the tiny man sitting on Clint's shoulder..." I look and a tiny man waves at me, I giggle, "and last but not least, Thor... one of the Gods that you pray to... he is the tall blonde with the hammer."

I gasp and turned to look at Thor, he smiles at me, "Hello."

"Holy shit!" I whisper. I sit on the bench behind me, looking at Bucky, "Thor? I knew he was real, why the fuck is he helping you?"

Bucky laughed as he moved to my side, "He was banished here for a while, fell in love with a human, now he helps us out."

I nod, "Nice." I relax, "How long are we going to be in this... thing?"

"Twenty minutes." A female voice answered. I looked around, "You won't find me, I am a computerized voice made by Stark. I run most of the computers."

"Oh." I nod before leaning back. "I'm taking a nap." I close my eyes and slow my breathing until sleep takes over.


	2. Baby Hulk

I walked down the hallway to the meeting room, slowly counting in my head. Trying to calm keep calm. You think that I would be used to this, working days on end but not today. I knew Tony, Steve, Bruce and James. I had seen Clint and Natasha in passing, it was always going to happen I mean, we all work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Today was different, the Gods were here and I was to tired to control my temper. After New York, Loki had come back a different person. It was proven that he was under mind control like Clint was. He served time and made up for the trouble he caused. Now he and Thor helped out when they could, I had never met them but they were here today with some of the other Asgardians. I was tired and nervous because unknown to everyone except Tony, I was not a normal human and I don't know if the Gods will notice. I reached the door, took a deep breath and walked inside. I didn't look around as I walked to Fury and handed him the folder.

"Thank you Agent Nindon." Fury nodded as he opened and began to read.

I nodded and turned to leave but Tony stopped me, "Hey Ninny! You didn't show up today."

"Sorry Starky, never got off work. Been working for days." I smiled at him on the way to the door.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked. "Why would you work that long?"

I sighed as I turned to him, "Because some of us, don't get to climb buildings and shoot the bad birdies." 

"Nindon." Fury snapped.

I sighed, "Forgive me Barton. I meant to say some of us don't get to pretend to be super heroes."

"Nindon!" Fury growled.

"What!" I snapped, "He shoots a bow and he is a hero. She kills people and also becomes a hero. Honestly, it is really easy." I looked to Fury, "You don't like my opinion then maybe you should not over work me!" I turned to walk out the door.

"You think that you could be one of us?" Natasha sneered and I lost it.

I turned as I felt my body shift, I growled, "What makes you think that I want to be one of you?" I flashed over to her, slamming her in to the wall. "You are nothing but a paid murderer! You kill people and because you 'saved' New York, everyone thinks that you are a hero. You strut around here using your looks and femme fatale tricks, knowing deep down that you act like a whore. You are not better then me, Widow, so lose the attitude."

"Ninny? You need to calm down. Your skin is turning green. You'll kill her." Tony's voice broke through my rage.

I growled as I pulled my hand back. "Do not think that because you are all anyone notices that you are better then us!" I stepped back as Tony steps between us, "Why save her?"

"I'm saving you." Tony corrected. "You, not her."

My eyes flashed dark green, green spread from my heart covering my body. "I don't care! She thinks that she is better then everyone, Clint always takes her side when all she does is talk about him behind his back and the only women that Fury sees as Spy worthy is her!" I growled. "Maybe she need to get her ass kicked."

Tony nodded slowly, "I agree with you, she does but do you really want Fury to lock you in a cage. Calm down, we will go to the tower and you can take it out on the gym." I stared at him, he sighed. "Do you want to make a bad impression for your Gods?"

I turned toward the Asgardians, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and knelt to the floor. I felt my skin turn back to tan and the rage vanished. "Tony... I'm heading to the tower." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Agent Nindon, what was that?" Fury asked.

I turned to him, "Fury, you found me locked in a cage at a Hydra compound. The Winter Soldier led you right to me, did you honestly believe that I was normal?" I asked him, "Hydra tried to make their own Hulk but they believed that because I was a women they could control me. How foolish! Forgive me Thor, Loki, Odin, Frigga." I bowed before leaving the room. I walked down the hall, knowing that they were watching me. I held my head high as I walked to the deck, I took a deep breath, walked out without a mask and walked over to Jack. "Jack, everyone in?"

He turns to me, smiling. "No, we are waiting on Alex again. Why?"

"You have been working all day. Take a break, I'll wait for Alex." I told him. He nodded, walks inside and heads away as I turned to the edge of the platform. Walking to the edge, I looked out over the clouds. I heard Alex before I saw him, I stepped to the side as he landed. He climbed out and turned to me as he pulled off his mask.

"What happened?" He asked.

I smirked, "I let out baby in front of Fury, the Avengers and the Asgardians. I'm heading to Tony's."

Alex shook his head, pulled out his phone and called Maria. "Hey babe, Crys and I are taking a couple days off... I don't care how you do it Maria but we have worked three day straight with no sleep... Thank you." He hung up the phone. "Let's go." He took off his trench coat, flung his wings out and hopped into the air.

"Show off and I thought that you and Maria broke up?" I asked as I focused and let my body turn light green, my hair turned white as my eyes flashed purple.

"We did, she still loves me but Fury said no dating another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent so..." He trailed off. "You ready?"

I laughed. "Are you?" I jumped off the ship, heading straight to the ground. He flew after me, caught right before I landed, I shifted back as he flew us to Stark tower. "You're getting faster."

"You are getting crazier." He muttered. He landed on the ledge on the tower. 

I walked to the door, "Jay? You awake?" I shouted as I opened the door.

Alex shook his head. "His name is Vision."

"No, his super hero name is Vision. His name is Jarvis but I call him Jay." I smirked as Vision came into view.

"Hello Crystal." He nodded, "It is nice to you." He looked me over, "You are angry and tired?"

I nodded as I walked closer. "You are getting better. Yes I am. Worked three days, non stop. Nat pissed me off." I shrugged, "Lost control and shifted. I'm going to go to the gym."

"You need sleep." Vision stated.

I smirked, "After I beat something up, Okay?" he sighed and nodded. I laughed, kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jay, why don't you hang with Alex." I walked out of the room as Alex laughed out loud.

"She is very hard to argue with." Vision said as the door closed.

I skipped down to the gym, walked over to the punching bag and began to hit it hard. I focused on my rage, didn't see my skin turn green or that bag turned into metal as it sensed my change. I growled as I hit it over and over again until I felt the rage leave me. I stepped back, looked at the now metal stick before me and sighed.

"Nice style." A voice said behind me.

I gasped, turned and stared at Loki. "God of Mischief." I bowed softly.

"Thank you but don't. Come, we wish to talk to you." He turned and walked out, he flicked his hand and I was wearing a dress that felt like it was made from water. I rushed after him, walked silently as we walked back to the main room where everyone but Fury, Natasha and Clint were waiting. He led me to a seat an stood beside me. "Bruce, you first."

"How did you get my curse?" He asked

I growled, "It isn't a curse, you just want you old life back and you can't have it. You have to look forward or the Hulk will never trust you!" I snapped, I took a deep breath. "I don't know who did it, I woke up in a abandon hospital. I was dying from something but suddenly I was healthy and strong. I stayed there until I could control baby. I traveled for awhile but Hydra found me. I became friends with the James Barnes while they would torture us and experiment on us. When James was free, he led Fury to me." 

The Captain looked upset, "You were friends with the Winter Solder."

I looked at him, "No, I was the Winter Solder's toy..." I sighed, "I am friends with James, Steven as are you. If you remember." I walked to the fridge to grab a water.

"I was but he has forgotten me." Steven snapped. 

I twirled around, rage in my eyes. "You know nothing of what James remembers, you know nothing of what he has suffered, Flag boy!" I walked to him, "You were frozen! He was brought back from death, tortured then put in an chair that wiped his memory after every time he remembered you!" I pushed Steven back. "He would smile at your memory, the light in his eyes shine brightly and you could see the weight lifting off his shoulders. They took that from him, stole him away, stole you! You think because you are called Captain America that only you had it hard these years!" I couldn't help the tears in my eyes, "I was dead for twenty years before they brought me back to life..." I laughed, "I don't even know who I am, at least James gets his back." I began to walk away.

"Wait." Loki's voice called out to me, I looked back at him. "If there was a way to remember, would you do it?"

I smirked, "Not if I don't have to. Why remember things that I can't have? Why would I hurt myself like that?" I shook my head. "I need to sleep, I will be more relaxed then. Jay, see you when I wake up." I walked out of the room, down the hallway and into one of Tony's guest rooms. I slipped out of the shoes, undid the tape on my hands, climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day

I woke up, stretching my body as I sat up. I climbed out of bed, changed into a pair of jeans and a purple tank top before slipping into my shoes and walking out into the hallway. I walked down the hall to the main room, when the door opened I saw that Quicksilver and Wanda had joined the team. I made my way to Tony's refrigerator, grabbed some cold slices of pizza and sat down at the counter, watching everyone talk.

Tony was showing the Asgardians something on the screen as Steven was talking something over with Bruce. Wanda and Quicksilver were talking among themselves as Jay was working on something. I continued to eat until Loki suddenly looked over at me, I nodded to him as everyone turned to me. "Good Morning."

"It is two," Tony stated.

I shrugged, "Good Afternoon then."

"I thought you would sleep longer." Jay commented.

I smirked, "Not when people are waiting for me." I looked to Tony, "What did I miss?"

"I think you are fired from S.H.I.E.L.D." He stated, I shrugged, "But other then that, we think you could help us, or more importantly the Asgurdians."

I lifted an eyebrow, "How can I do that?"


	3. Barnes' Rodgers

I sigh as I step in the elevator, straightening the papers in my hand once more before I looked up, "Morning FRIDAY, is he busy?"

"One moment, Miss Rodgers." The computerized voice called, I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair, "He has company but he says that you can come up."

"Thank you FRIDAY." I nod as the elevator moves. I close my eyes against the headache pounding my head. The elevator stops, the doors open and I step out. I tilt my head, listening for Tony's voice, hearing him I head off in that direction. I walk into the main area on the floor to see all of the Avengers sitting around. 

I was confused, last I heard Sam, Ant man, Barton, Wanda, Pietro, Steve and the Winter Soldier were criminals, wanted by the law. Also the Soldier was frozen but here they all were, including Banner and Thor. Thor noticed me first, he stood, "Hello, come join us in this joyous celebration."

I smile softly, "Celebration, huh?" I walked to Tony, handing him a pen before setting the papers down, "Sign. Now." I stood up, looking to Barton, "I'm guessing you are no longer a criminal."

He smirked, "Yes Ma'm. It is good to see you again Luna."

I nod to him, "You as well Barton... I am sorry... for her."

Clint sighed, "It was a choice."

Tony looks at me, "What is this one?"

I look down at him, shifting to look at the paper, sighing. "That is a email from Phil, telling you that yes he is alive, yes Fury lied to you and yes, when it is possible, he will come visit and tell Pep face to face. About time he sent it, jerk."

Tony set the pen down, "You knew he was alive?"

"Drop it Tony." I sighed as I walked over to his bar, pouring a glass of bourbon.

"Luna May Rodgers!" Tony snapped, I dropped my glass as I turned to glare at him. "Did you know that he was alive?"

"Yes, yes I knew. Okay. I had walked in on Fury blackmailing Phil to play dead, then I was threatened and blackmail to never say anything. I have spent the last couple of years convincing Phil to come out of hiding and tell all of you." I snapped at him, "Don't you ever call me by my full name again Anthony Edward Stark!"

Tony sighed, "Sorry Luna, it's just..."

"I know Tony, it was hard on you when Phil was dead. I know, okay. What Fury did was wrong, I know that but at the time Fury didn't fucking care. He wanted to prove to the counsel that he was right, that he could put extra ordinary people on a team and they could protect our world." I shook my head, "Except for issues in personality, you would have been a great team, you are a great team but let's face it. If Phil hadn't of died, you would have never worked."

Tony nodded as the Winter Soldier held up his hand, "Your name is Rodgers? Are you related to Stevie?"

I looked at him, I gasped, "Barnes?"

Tony looked at me, "How did you know his name, Luna?"

I looked at him, "I... um... I..." I looked from Steve to Barnes. "I have to go." I turned and headed toward the elevator but Pietro flashed in front of me.

"Sorry but I think you need to answer them." he spoke softly.

I shook my head, "I can't... I can't... He'll kill me."

Tony stepped toward me, "Who?"

I looked to him, "Fury." I whispered. "I have to go."

"No." Barnes growled. "Stay, we won't let him touch you."

I shook my head, "He doesn't have to touch me Barnes. He has this thing inside me, a push of a button and poison rushing through my veins. It won't be instant but painful for sure."

Natasha stood up, "The poison he made from Loki's blood?" I nodded, she gasped, "He said he distroyed it all."

"He lied." I sighed. "Now please. I have to lea..." I gasped as pain exploded throughout my body, I drop to my knees as I scream out. "Odin! NO! Please, no. I didn't say anything. Fuck." I dropped my body to the floor, "Oh my Gods, please."

Pietro dropped to my side, "Luna, what happened?"

"He pushed the button. Fuck it hurts so bad." I gasped. "Just end it, kill me, please."

Tony knelt beside me, "That is not going to happen Rodgers, we'll figure something out. Banner, help me."

Bruce rushed to us, "We have to get her to the lab."

"I got her." Barnes stated as he knelt down to lift me into his arms, "Where am I heading?"

"Follow me, Barnes." Banner called as he walked onto the elevator. Once the door closed, I turned my head into Barnes' neck.

"Barnes." I whispered, "I'm Stevie's granddaughter. He had a son with a nurse, before he went to find you. He never knew. Fury kept it from him. If I... if I don't... just tell him I love him, okay?"

Barnes held me tighter, "You're gonna be fine, Doll. We'll fix you right up. You'll tell him yourself, Doll." He kisses my forehead. I convulse as pain rushes through me, he holds me against his chest, placing a kiss on my neck, "I got you Doll, I got you. Just hold on Baby, don't give up."

I grip on to his shoulder, whimpering. The elevator stops, door opens and Bruce and Barnes rush out, heading into the lab. Bruce starts gathering things he might need. "Put her on the table, Bucky."

Bucky gently sets me down, I cry out. "Sorry Baby but I got to put you down so Bruce can help you." He sets one hand on my stomach while the other was gently running fingers through my hair. "Just keep breathing Baby."

Bruce sets a screen over me, it scans my body. He has a needle in my arm, taking my blood. "Okay, I'm going to look at this, try to keep her calm, Bucky."

Steve, Tony, Pietro and the others walk in. Tony rushes to Bruce's side. "Anything?"

"Not yet." He answered.

"Thor went to go see if his father will let Loki out to help." Steve stated as he walked to my side.

I laugh, "My lord, Loki, please. Allfather, all my life I have prayed to you and never once asked for anything. Please."

Tony looked at me, "You pray to Odin."

"I pray to the Norse Gods, Tony." I whispered. "Always have."

"That you have, little beauty." A voice called, we turned to see Loki and Thor walking into the room. Loki moved to my side, he looked to Barnes, "May I?"

Barnes clinched his teeth but moved around the table to Steve's side. "Don't hurt her."

Loki scoffs, "I would never hurt her." He moved to my side. "Hello again, little beauty. I thought you were dead, last time I was here, I couldn't find you."

"Medical coma." I gasped out. "You tried to take over the world, my Lord."

Loki sighed, "I was under mind control, the same as Agent Barton. I was no longer in control of my body, forgive me, little beauty." He set his forehead on mine, I felt his magic push into my brain. He searches through my memories, looking for what he needs. Suddenly he pulls back, growling. "Son of a bitch." He looks to Bruce and Tony, "I know what will help her but it will hurt and she will not be the same after."

Tony looked nervous, "What is it?"

"She has to have Thor's blood injected into her." Loki sighed.

"What will it do?" Steve asked.

Loki looked at him, "Captain, do you know who she is?"

"Family." He answered. "Somehow."

"She is your granddaughter." Barnes told him, "After the serum, before you went to find me. You had a son with a nurse, you were never told."

Steve nodded, "She has my serum in her?"

"Yes." Loki answered, "Once Thor's blood is injected, her power will emerge. She has always had magic, power in her. A gene in her DNA that is called the Mutant gene. It is strong in her, stronger then you or her father had but Thor's blood will activate it."

Barnes moved to my side, holding my face in his hands, "Do you want this?" I nod slowly, he sighs before kissing my forehead. "Very well Baby." He steps back, "Thor?"

"Of course, you do not have to ask. I will help Lady Luna." Thor nodded. He walked over to Bruce and Tony, "What do you need?"

Bruce holds up a needle, "Just your arm." He puts the needle in his arm, drawing out some blood. He cleans the needle and walks to me, "Just have to put it into her?"

"Her heart." Loki stated.

Bruce nodded, placing the needle at my heart. "Ready?" I nod, he counts down from three before pushing the needle into my heart. He pushes the blood in, pulls out the needle and steps back.

My body arches, my eyes growing wide as pain covers my whole body. I scream for a moment before everything goes black.

o0o0o

I gasp in air as I sit up, I look around to see that I am still in the lab but I am alone and nothing electrical was working in the room. I shifted off the table and stood, I walked to the door that looked liked someone had hit it open and walked out. "Friday?"

"Miss Rodgers everyone is on a call. Would you like to come up to the main floor and watch?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes." I made my way to the elevator, she took me up. "Friday, what happened to the lab?"

"You did, Miss." She answered. "When Thor's blood activated your power, you pull electricity into your body then shot it out. You didn't hit anyone, Miss but it did change your body."

I looked down at my body and stared, my skin was darker, my nails were white, my clothes were burnt at the end and I could see my hair in the elevator wall, it was also white. "Wow." The elevator stopped, I stepped out onto the floor and walked to the couch where Friday had the TV playing video of the problem. It was a group of villains that had broke out of prison a couple months ago. "Friday, patch me in to their coms."

"Of course Miss Rodgers." There was a pause then I heard Tony swear, "You are patched in Miss Rodgers."

"Thank you Friday." I smiled, "Spidey, the one you're fighting. He has a bad left knee. Hit it straight on."

"Got it, Moony." He nodded before twisting and slamming his fist into the man's knee, causing the man to scream and fall. "Nice, thanks Moony."

"No problem Spidey." I smirk, "Barnes, don't let him touch your arm, that retarded looking glove is a magnet. It will fuck up your whole arm."

Barnes backed off the man he was fighting, "Thanks baby." He held out his hand for Steve's shield, caught it and slammed it into the guy's head. "Anything else?"

"My lord, the one in blue..." I start.

"I noticed." Loki smirked. He replicated himself to surround the man, who screamed, dropped to his knees and closed his eyes. Loki began to laugh, "What is he doing out of prison?"

"He was attached to one of the other one. He didn't want to leave." I pointed out. "Don't give him a heart attack."

"Very well." Loki nodded as he left the man alone.

Tony swore again, "The last two got away but we got most of them. Let's get them where they belong, then go back to the tower."

Peter smirked, "I'm going to hang out with Moony." He took off in the direction of the tower.

I laugh as Tony shakes his head. Barnes smirkes, "Baby, why does he call you Moony?"

"I get a little weird around the Full moon." I answer.

"A little?" Peter laughed.

"Quiet Spidey!" I snap. "Anyways, it was a joke that his friend started that I was a werewolf like Lupin from Harry Potter so Moony became a nickname."

"Oh, you might need a new one though." Barnes stated.

"I know." I nod. "You guys handled that, we'll talk when you get back."

"Okay, if you need us just call us." Steve called out.

"Will do Captain." I smiled before Friday cut the coms.


	4. Bonded

I paused momentarily at the loud roar inside the hanger, my grip tightening on the tablet, taking a deep breath before pushing through the door. Lifting my head from the floor, I gasped at the scene before me. Captain America and Tony Stark were holding back Thor with Natasha pointing her guns at Odin and some women while Clint had Loki on the floor with an arrow in his stomach and pointing another in his face. I looked around to Bruce fighting the Hulk inside him and Fury standing beside him.

"Barton, enough." Fury snapped.

Clint snarled, "Go to hell, Fury. I will not listen to their lies. I'm going to end our trouble before it starts."

"He is mortal, Barton." Fury stated.

Clint laughed, "Good, that means he will feel this." He pulled back his arrow. "Ready to die Loki?" I felt my animal roar inside me, I dropped the tablet before flashing to Clint's side, causing him to look up shocked, "What the fuc..." I gripped his neck, lifted him into the air and threw him across the hanger.

He slammed into the wall, leaving a dent. Natasha turned her guns to me, I smirked and lifted an eyebrow at her, causing her to scream out in pain as she fell to her knees, gripping her head. I turned to Tony and the Captain. "LET HIM GO!" I shouted.

Tony dropped his hands and pulled the Captain out of the way. Thor stood up slowly, watching me. Tony held up his hands, "Alright princess, it's all good. See."

I snarled, "Lies! You turn your computer off me now!" I growled.

Tony paused, nodding slowly, lifting a hand to switch off the computer. "Okay."

I looked back at Clint who was getting to his feet, I tilted my head. "Do you know why you are still alive, Clint?"

He lifted his head to look up at me, "Cause you are a fellow S.H.E.I.L.D. agent."

I scoffed, "This agency is as pathetic as are you." I snarled. "You are alive because you are a father." He paused for a moment, "Oh yes, I know about them. Your family, living so far from here, away from big city." I laughed, "You really think that Fury could keep them hidden? Here I thought you were suppose to be smart." I smirked, "How are your children doing today? Your wife? She's about to have that baby any day now, isn't she?"

"If you touch them..." Clint growls.

I throw my head and laugh, "Who are you to threaten me?" I smirk, "Besides, I have many chances to hurt them, if that were my wish but no, I will not. Do not worry." I lifted my eyebrow, "Not that you will remember any of this, you won't remember anything from the last ten years actually. You see, you were in a coma after that trip to Budapest, where Natasha shot you." I laughed, "Fury seeing your broken body, looked at your wife and told her that you no longer had a job as an agent but you would get a nice check every month because it was there fault after all." I shrugged. 

"What are you talking..." He started, I opened my hand pushing my magic into form of an energy ball causing him to gasp. "What are you?"

"Complicated." I push the ball at him, hitting him in the chest. He gasped as his eyes roll back in his head before he drops. I turn to Fury, "You will be sending that check, Fury."

"So I guess this is what you have been waiting for?" He commented as his eyes stayed on Clint.

I smirk, "Yes, it is. Although I must admit, I did not believe that Odin would use the same trick twice. Oh well." I flicked my wrist and Tony, Bruce, Fury and the Captain dropped the floor. I sighed before turning to Loki, who sat watching me. I held out my hand, he took it and I pulled him up. "So human?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, it would seem."

"Pity." I sighed, "This will hurt." I gripped the arrow in his stomach, he nodded before I pulled it out. He grunted as he gripped my arm. "Sorry." I placed my hand on the wound, pushing my magic forth to heal him, causing him to gasp and shiver. Pulling back, I dropped the arrow and took a couple breathes.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked me, I looked to him.

"Yes, Son of Odin." I answered, I turned to Odin, "You have aged."

"You have not." He commented.

"Well yes, side effect of my race, we only age until we are adults then it stops until we meet our Bonded, then it only continues if their race ages." I told him. "I apologize for not being there for your father's ceremony."

He nods, "What will you do with this one?" He points to Natasha.

I smirk, "Plenty." I knelt beside her, snapped my fingers, she stopped screaming and dropped to her side on the floor. "That couldn't have hurt, Natasha, you said that you were tortured before, nothing could break or hurt you."

"Monster..." She sighed.

I laughed. "Monster, huh? Well I guess that could be one description." I shrug my shoulders, "Believe there are many, in the end." I flicked her hair off her face. "Tell me, why did you use your tricks to talk Clint into killing Loki?"

"I didn..." She started.

I gripped her neck, squeezing. "Let's pretend that you are not stupid, shall we? I can and I will distroy everything about you if you lie to me."

She looked terrified, "He didn't want me."

I lifted an eyebrow. "He? Loki?"

"Yes, no." She answered.

"Both? Explain." I demanded.

"First it was Clint, he didn't want me because he was loyal to his wife. Then it was Thor, he chose that plain nerd over me. Then the Captain, in love with a ghost, then the stupid ghost came back with no memory of him and he still loves him." Natasha explained, "Loki was just the final straw, he didn't even look at me. Didn't notice me, like I was nothing."

I laugh, "Because you are nothing, my dear." I shook my head, "You were born nothing, molding into a lethal, paid whore, now you shall be nothing again until eventually you die as nothing." I grip her neck again as my magic rises to my skin, she screams as it takes over her body, reforming it. Her curves straighten out, her hair dulls and turns greasy as her skin loses it shine and her teeth chip and darken. I release her, dropping to my bottom as I take deep breathes. I shake my head to clear it, "Been pretending to be human to long."

"Mistress?" A voice called, I turned to see my partner, Thad walk in the hanger. He looks around before settling on me. "Orders?"

I sighed as I stood up, dusting myself off. "Have Alex take Clint to hospital we discussed, then have Max take Natasha here to the gentlemen, he knows what must be done then. I need you to stay here for a while longer, my pet, do you understand?"

Thad bowed to me, "As you wish, Mistress." He moved to Clint while he pulled out his phone, sending off texts.

"Thad, Have Leo wipe everything, am I understood." I told him.

"Understood, Mistress." He nodded.

"Good boy." I smiled before turning to Odin, "We should really leave before they wake."


	5. Buried Deep

You had a mind-splitting headache, as you rose of the ground. Looking around you found your discarded purse before dusting off your clothes and headed to Stark Tower. While walking, you kept your head down and cataloged your injuries your head hurt from where it was bashed against the wall, you were shivering uncontrollably from the pain that raked your body as you moved, your throat was sore from the hands that had been around your throat, your lip was bleeding and your ears were ringing… basically, everything was horrible.

And yet you held your head high as you walked into work. You ignored the gasps and worried glances as you went. You simply could not risk not being available at Stark Tower, who knew when the Avengers would be sent out again. And you were the one to patch them up. Sure, you had helpers, nurses and they were good, but you were the only physician around.

Right now, though, you wished you could just declare defeat, curl up in bed and whimper until the pain went away. But, no such luck, Jarvis had informed you that some of the Avengers were in fact out on a mission, including Tony, Steve and your newest entrant Bucky, the former Winter Soldier.

You smiled at the thought of him, even though another wave of pain interrupted you and made you curse loudly… or as loudly as your hoarse voice managed to curse.

Bucky had at first been so reluctant to even step foot into the tower, he had trusted no one, not even Steve. This got better, the longer he stayed with all of you, and you prided yourself with the thought that a considerable part of it was due to your sessions with him. True enough, you were no psychiatrist, but maybe that was exactly what had made Bucky slowly accept your offer to try and talk about whatever he wanted to talk about. Whatever it was in detail, he had gained a lot of his memories back and seeing him at least a bit happier was worth the ordeal you two had gone through to achieve at least this much.

Disoriented, you stumbled over to a cabinet in your little office, trying to remember where for the love of God you had put the pain medicine, when suddenly you heard a loud crash from outside, from the infirmary. Had the new guy knocked something over? No matter Tony would repair or replace it. When the second crash sounded, you knew something was wrong and you exited your office, demanding: “What the hell?” You had aimed for sounding strict, instead, your words were barely audible.

“Bucky, calm down.” Steve pleaded, “It’s alright.” Oh no… Bucky having a fit in the middle of your infirmary, with all your terrified nurses as bystanders, that was bad news indeed.

“I just need to take a look at your arm…”, the new guy asked of Bucky and you smirked to yourself, quite courageous indeed, but the response was evident before the former Winter Soldier replied.

“No.” was all he said, a man of few words.

“Bucky, be reasonable.” Steve tried again and you knew it was in vain, “Ashley is not here, but your arm needs treatment…”

“No.” Bucky growled stubbornly, “I will wait for her.”

“No need, I’m here.” you said and all eyes turned to you.

Your new nurse, Marco, came over to you and said, “Dr. Verone, it’s good you’re here. He won’t let anyone treat him except… Oh my, What happened to you?"

“Relax.” you stated, “Yeah, I know. It is a shame none of your co-workers seem not have filled you in on Bucky.” A death-glare hit your nurses and they all were suddenly direly needed somewhere else. Cowards. You felt light-headed from the exertion of merely walking up to Bucky, but when you had reached him, you nodded at a bed and told him: “Sit down, lose the shirt, let’s get this over with.” You were not normally so short with him, but you were tired. So tired… and in pain.

“Ashley…”, Bucky muttered, “You are hurt.”

You look up at him, see the pain in his eyes, "As are you. First we fix you then we deal with me. Okay?" He nodded slowly, sitting on the bed, pulling off his shirt. You sigh as you see the cut on his arm. "Marco, you can go. Steve, can you get me Tony or Bruce." They both nodded and left as you turned back to Bucky, "So how did this happen?"

Bucky kept his eyes on you as you cleaned the wound, "Someone broke into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base, we were called. They were mutants like the siblings and you..." He added that last part softly so no one heard, you nodded as you began to sow him up, "One of them could teleport, got to close to him, he had a thing for knives."

"Oh well, that is a shame." You say as you finish, cut the thread and put everything away before putting gaze over the cut. "All done."

He nods as he gets off the bed, "Your turn." He lifts you gentle to the bed, you gasp and grip his arms. "What do you need?"

Before you can answer him, the door opens and the rest of the Avengers rush in, you sigh. "Really? All of you?"

Tony glared, "You were hurt. You are our friend, Ashley. What happened?"

You sigh, "Okay but first pain meds." You look at Bucky, "You remember where they are?"

"Of course." He smirked before rushing off to grab the bottle. He stops by the mini fridge in your office to grab a bottle of water as well before he returns to your side.

You take the bottle from him, open it and drink half, he holds out three pills for you, you smile and down them. "Thanks." You shift on the bed better so you are facing them all. You frown slightly at you left ankle, you slip off your shoe and sock to see it is bruised and swelling, "Crap." You groan as you take off your jacket and wrap it tightly around your ankle not ready to deal with it yet. "Okay, Tony you know that ally you tell me not to go down?"

He sighs, "The one you take every day, despite that fact, yes."

You smile, "That's the one. I was jumped there, I was distracted by Jarvis' text then I was stunned. Took me a moment but I shook it off and fought back, the person might still be in the ally, most likely not though. Hydra never actually send just one man so..." You shrug as you feel your body putting itself back together.

"Hydra? Why would they be after you?" Natasha asked, "You are just a doctor, not really even that."

Bucky growled at her, "She is more then you."

"Bucky." You call, he turns to you, "She isn't worth it." He nods, you turn to Tony. "Fury ever tell you why he wanted me to work for him?"

"You're a Mutant." Tony stated, everyone looked shocked as you nod. "He never said what you could do though."

"Cause he doesn't know." You smirk at him, you unwrap you ankle to see the swelling is gone and the bruising faded, you stretch out and sigh. "No one ready does, not even me. Well that is not true, Bucky knows. It's somewhere in there." You lightly tap his forehead, he smirks.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks.

"The Winter Soldier knows all of my gifts." You answer, "Bucky not so much but he is getting there."


	6. Genius

I stepped into the elevator, tensing slightly. I hadn't been back in a small space since the Ultron attack, where I had been injured when the elevator had dropped. I nearly died, Stark had given me leave but told me he couldn't lose his two closest friends on the same day. He told me that Jarvis was gone, my heart broke. I had love Jarvis, he was the best male, even if he was a computer program, I had known and he was gone.

"Welcome back, Miss Jace." Friday called, "The penthouse floor?"

"Yes, Friday." I answered. I was unsure why I was here but Stark had called me, demanding that I come that he needed me. I had heard that Pepper had left him and with Jarvis gone, who knows what he needed, so here I was. I was finally walking without help, I had met with Rhodey after his injury during what the Avengers had called their 'Civil War'. Thankfully it had all worked out and they were a team again, with the new Winter Solder with them. 

The elevator stopped, "Here you go, Miss Jace."

"Thank you Friday." I walked out and headed toward the main area.

I heard Friday talking then Stark swear, I giggled softly. He began to panic, "Okay, she's here. She's here, everyone relax."

"You are the only one freaking out Stark." A voice called as I walked into the room.

They all turned to me, I gasped as I saw Tony on the couch. He looked terrible, bleeding from his head, holding his arm close and something wrapped around his leg. He smiled, "Hey, Brooke, you feeling better?"

I glared at him, "What the hell did you do to yourself?" I walked over to him, pushing the Captain and Dr. Banner out of way. "I mean honestly, Tony. Are you down again?"

Tony shook his head, "No! No! I swear! I'm up! I'm up!" He waved his good arm, "This is an accident, ask Captain, he can't lie or he'll die! Ask him. An Accident, I say."

I paused, "Up." He nodded, I sighed before turning to the Captain, "What happened, Captain?"

Steve frowned, "It is secret."

"Bad move..." Tony whispered as I glared at the Captain.

"Captain Steven Grant Rodgers you will tell me what happen to Tony or I swear on all that is holy that I will make you scream it!" I screamed at him, he tensed. "I don't bloody well care what is confidential and you don't believe me, try me!"

"Ma'm..." Steve started but Barton cut him off.

"It was a mission, a rumor that Pietro Maximoff was still alive. We went to get him, we got him, Stark was hurt on the exit. A rogue shell hit his suit, it warped around him and melted a little." Clint told me.

"Barton." Natasha glared at him.

"Watch your eyes spider or you'll lose them." I growled at her. "Thank you Clint." I turned to Tony, kneeling down in front of him, "What's the damage boss?"

Tony smiled, "Cut on head, no damage. Arm pulled out of socket, pushed back in, no damage. Suit warped around leg, can't removed with out pain." 

I scoffed, "Please, who do you think I am, an idiot?" I lifted his leg, looking over the wrecked suit. "I told you to watch those shells, suit couldn't take a direct hit." I shook my head. "Should have never taken that damn suit out without me checking it first. Jarvis would..." I paused, froze as my words hit me. 

"Brooke?" Tony asked.

I looked at him, took a deep breath as I shook my head, "Sorry." I went back to his leg. "Not undoable. Does it hurt now?"

He shook his head, "No. Brooke what was that?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"You froze." Tony frowned, "Did Pepper not tell you?"

I tilted my head, "I haven't talked to Pepper since before Ultron, Tony. I haven't talked to anyone since before Ultron besides you and Rhodey." His eyes grew wide, I set his leg down, "What was she suppose to tell me, Tony?"

"I... Tha... Well... um..." Tony stuttered.

"I have found the tool you wanted Mr. Stark." A voice stated, I tensed as Tony swore. It was Jarvis' voice but it wasn't coming from the ceiling, it was coming from behind me.

I slowly stood, Tony reached for my arm, "Brooke, don't..." I pulled out of his hold and turned to see a red male being. I tilted my head and stared at him.

He looked at me, "Can I help you?" He said in Jarvis' voice.

I gasped, "No..." I whispered, "No, no, no, no, no, no..." I shook my head as I closed my eyes against the tears.

"Brooke, god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Pepper didn't tell you." Tony spoke behind me, "I didn't know... I thought you knew. I thought that was why you stayed away. Oh god, Brooke, forgive me. I would have told you, I swear."

"I don't understand..." The man started.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, shaking the room beneath our feet. "SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T HIM! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK LIKE HIM!"

Everyone froze as Tony cried, "Brooke, please, calm down." He gripped the back of my hoody. "Please, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have... I would have made him leave, please. Brooke."

I was gasping for air, clenching my hands in my hair, "No, no, no, no... it isn't real. I'm dead, just like him. This isn't real, it isn't real." I dropped to my knees, shaking and crying. "Jarvis, Jarvis, please don't leave me..."

Tony had pushed himself off the couch, pulled me into his arms, "Shh, it's okay. I got you, I got you, you're not alone. It's okay. He didn't leave you... Ultron stole him. I'm sorry, so sorry, my fault. It is all my fault. Ultron was my mistake, I created him and he stole Jarvis from us. So sorry, please, breathe." Tony held me tighter, "You're not dead, oh Brooke, I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes, gripping onto his sides as he rocked me. "How...?"

Tony sighed, "I am not sure. Ultron was downloading his... brain... into a body. We took it, Thor and I woke it up, gave it life. It's name is Vision, it holds the mind stone and can wield Thor's Hammer. It had... has Jarvis' voice but it is not Jarvis." Tony twirled his fingers in my hair. "I thought Pepper told you, I didn't know. I wouldn't have... I would have told him to leave..."

I nodded into his neck. "Is there no... Jarvis left?"

Tony tensed, "I haven't found any."

I sighed, "He's really gone."

"Yeah." Tony whispered.

I took a breath, lifted my head to look at Tony. "You're an idiot."

Tony smiled, "I know. Now can we get this off?" I nodded, reached my arm out behind me toward Vision. Tony looked at him, "The tool?" It was placed in my hand, I pulled into my veiw and laughed, Tony sighed, "What?"

"Nothing." I scooted away from Tony, moved him so that he was leaning against the couch with his leg in my lap. I bent my head down and took the 'Tony Opener' and went to work cutting the warped suit away from his leg. "Can't believe you kept this."

"It was the first thing that I has named after me..." Tony chuckled. "You made it just for me."

"Tony..." Bruce asked softly.

"Yes Buddy?" Tony looked at him.

"Is that a smart idea?" Bruce asked.

I laughed, "Is trying to kill yourself a smart idea?" I looked at him, "I know that look, Banner, the scars on your wrists. I have them too." He frowned, "I might not turn big and green but that doesn't mean that I'm not a monster." I whispered. I bent back down.

Tony sighed, "Neither one of you are monsters."

"Tell the government." I snapped.

Tony sighed, "I'm working on it." He looked to Bruce, "You guys know how I love to brag." They nodded, "I'm a genius... I'm unstable most of the time but I am a genius."

"Most of the time?" Barton scoffed.

Tony chuckled, "But compared to this little lady right here... I'm stupid." Everyone looked at me, "She is a true genius, I'm an idiot compared to her. She knows what she is doing, Bruce, I promise you." Tony smiled, "She is also unstable... I think it is a side effect of being a genius."

I smirked, "There is a fine line between Insanity and Genius... sometimes it's so thin that you can't see it." I cut the last piece and tore it away from Tony's leg. "There."

Tony sighed as he pulled himself up, standing. He smirked, "So much better. Now if my head would stop pounding..."

"Tipsy, calm, drunk, shit-faced, hammered or dead?" I asked as I stood, putting the cutter on the table.

"Hammered." Tony answered. I nodded before walking over to his bar, reaching under to where he keep his First-aid kit, Stark style. I grabbed a bottle, opened it and popped out four pills. I grabbed a glass, filled it with water before heading back to him. I handed him the pills, he took them then downed the water. "Thanks."

"Of course. So you do remember calling me, right?" I asked.

He looked at me, frowned then gasped. "Yes. Yes I do. I need to talk to you, alone. Come on, I'll take you to your new room." Tony smiled.

I sighed, turned, picked up the cutter then turned to Vision, I flinched but stepped to him, holding out the tool. "Thank you. Sorry for yelling, you caught me off guard."

"Of course." He took the tool, "I'll put this back."

I nodded before turning to Tony, "Well, led on, oh crazy one."

Tony smiled, "Sure thing." He led me out of the area, down the hall to where he had put rooms. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine." I nodded, "Just need time."


	7. Gods to War

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill him? He started a war! Destroyed half the city and kill a lot of people." Clint Barton's voice met my ears as I opened the door to the meeting room. 

When I looked inside to see Steve Roger, the Captain, and Bucky were holding Clint back as he pointed an arrow at Loki, who was standing behind a chair. Five another Asgardians were sitting down, looking bored beside him. Thor was standing behind him ready to intervene while Tony and Bruce stood back and held Natasha, who was glaring at Loki as well. Fury was rubbing his forehead, "Because he is here to help. He has paid for his crimes."

"Not to me." Clint growled. I sighed as I walked over to Loki and stood in front of him, looking at Clint. Everyone tensed as Clint dropped his bow, "What are you doing Meg?"

"Standing in front of a God." I answered, "What are you doing?"

Clint growled, "Don't joke around, get away from Loki."

"I am not joking Clint. Either you like it or not, Loki is the God of Mischief. Loki is a God. You are just an agent following orders." I pointed at him, "Here is an order. Sit down and shut the fuck up." Clint tensed as he glared at me, I took step, "NOW!" He sat down, "Good, now that everyone is calmed down, let's get to why we were all called here. Everyone sit down, please." I began to move but Loki placed a hand on my waist to stop me. He led me to the seat beside him, I sat down as he did and he removed his hand.

Fury nodded as he stood at the front of the table, "Two weeks ago, a group of hikers found a sword stuck in stone..."

"Like Thor's hammer?" Tony asked.

Thor chuckled, "Exactly. It was my Uncle Vili's but had vanished many years ago."

"Why is it here?" Bruce asked.

"To find the one with the power to hold it." Fury stated, "At first, I thought Vision but he could not."

I held up my hand, everyone turned to me as I looked to Loki. "Tell me about your uncle."

Loki smirked. "He taught me all my tricks while my mother taught me magic. He told me to always have a plan B, but also have respect for those who have earned it. I forgot that part over the years after he died. He walked the line between good and evil but he was respected."

I smirked, "Fury where is the sword?"

"Right below us." Fury stated, he pushed a button and showed us. I laughed, "What is it, Agent Vilison?"

The Asgardians looked at me, I winked at them. "Something I have been waiting for. One minute, watch the sword." I rushed out of the room, out to the platform and jumped off, letting the wind carry me. I landed hard outside SHIELD's tents. I walk inside. "Agent." I walked up to Maria, she tensed. "Calm down, I just want to see the Sword, Fury told me to see if there is anything I could see that he didn't."

"Of... of course, Agent Vilison, this way." She led me to the sword, I walked to it, knelt down. "Do... do you see any... anything?"

I laughed, stood up, tossed her a drawing of the sword. "Yes." I gripped the sword and lifted it from the stone. "But then again, I saw it when I was sixteen. Thanks Maria." I winked at her and walked out of the tents as she panicked.

I walked back toward the ship as something landed behind me, "I should have known that Matiro didn't kill you. Crysdina, granddaughter of Vili." He growled, "But do not worry, I won't fail him."

I laughed, "You can try but I will not allow Ve to over throw Odin. My grandfather was loyal to him as will I." I rushed him, twisted at the last minute and pushed the sword through his neck and cut off his head. "Not that you could stop me anyways." I stood up, dusted off my clothes and walked back to the ship. I jumped into the air, flew up and landed on the platform. I walked inside, back to my office, grabbed my sword case, put it over my shoulder and slide the sword inside before heading back to the room.

Once inside Clint and Natasha pointed their weapons at me, I sighed. Clint growled, "What are you?"

"Give us one reason not to kill you." Natasha added. 

Thor stood as did Loki, looking livid at the way I was treated. I walked forward, put my hand on Loki's chest. "Calm yourself, my prince." I turned to Clint, lifted an eyebrow and he pointed his bow at Natasha's head. "It would be smart to drop the gun."

"Release him." Natasha demanded.

"I have no control of Clint, in fact if he lets go of the bow he would see that." I smirked as Clint dropped his hands but the bow stayed in place. "I have control of the bow. I don't know how Loki could stand it in his mind but I would never taint myself with it. Put your gun down or you won't like what I do next." She glared at me but didn't lower her gun. "Bruce," Banner looked at me, "Sleep." He dropped in to his seat. "Hulk is a weapon." I stated as I tilted my head and pointed her gun at Clint. "Is there a problem?"

"I have a family." Clint whispered.

I giggled, "I do too, my great uncle is right there." I pointed to Odin. "So lets see if you can answer your own damn question." I stepped forward to his face. "What am I?"

"Agent..." Fury stated.

"Silent Nick." I sneered. "Answer me Barton?"

"An Asgardian." He stated as he dropped his head.

"Good boy." I snapped and their weapons disappeared. "Sit." They returned to their seats. I waved at Banner and he woke up, looking around. "Welcome Bruce."


	8. History

I looked up from my work, startled, as the lift chimed its arrival. "Who on earth..." I muttered to herself as I glanced at the clock in my computer. It said 7:34 am. I was even more startled when I realized the men exiting the lift, deep in conversation, were Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. I was up and walking towards them before I realised I was moving, "Benji, stay there."

"Okay Aunni." The five year old with me replied from his position on the floor. I was nearly at the two men, a greeting on my lips, when the first explosion rocked the Tower.

There were five more explosion in rapid succession, the ceiling falling down on all of them in large chunks. Once the shaking had stopped, all I could hear was my own breathing and the boy crying. "Benji." I tried to yell, but the word stuck in my throat. I was dimly aware of two bodies lying next to me on the floor and a harsh pain in my head and left leg. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Benji!"

I heard a faint "Aunni!" sobbed back.

One of the bodies started to stir and I realized it was Bruce. "Benji! Can you hear me?" I tried to sit up but a sharp pain in my ribs made me change my mind.

"Aunni!" I heard again.

"Is that a child?" Bruce asked as he came towards me, crawling.

"My best friend's son. He's five. I'm not sure if we can get to him. He was by my desk against the back wall." I became aware that Tony had also started moving towards me.

"How badly are you hurt?" Bruce asked me.

"Head, I think. Ribs for sure, and it feels like something is through my left thigh." I replied. "Stark, you okay?"

Tony groans, "Fuck, my arch reactor is cracked. Need to get to my lab."

Bruce swore under his breath, "Anything from FRIDAY?"

Tony sighed, "Nope. She must have felt it though, she'll find us."

"Aunni?! I found a hole. I think I can get to you." Benji's voice called.

I smirked, "If it starts to tremble you stay still, you hear me, Benji?"

"Got it Aunni." He commented.

"Aunni? I thought your name was Camilla." Tony asked.

"It is, Cami for short. Aunni is his shortened version of Aunt Cami." I explained.

"Oh, cool." Tony nodded. "So why is he here?"

I laughed, "His father is on your plane with Potts, heading to a meeting in Tokyo. Potts told me to bring him here while I work, your daycare doesn't open for another hour and half."

"Oh, sorry." Tony replied.

"It's fine." I shrugged, "Bruce can your reach the elevator doors?"

Bruce shifted back, moving away from them. "Yeah but there is a pillar blocking the door."

"It's fine, I can handle that." I told him. "Tony, how much time do you think you have?"

"Half an hour." Tony stated.

"Okay, Benji how you doing?" I called out.

"Right here Aunni." Benji called out as he crawled under a pillar to join us. He smiled, dust covering his hair. "All good."

"Good. Tony, Benji let's go join Bruce." I shift, pushing the pain away as we make our way over to Bruce. I pause beside him, "Okay Bruce, move back. Benji, you stay beside Iron Man and Hulk okay?"

"Yes Aunni." Benji nodded as he shifted himself behind Tony.

I turned toward the door of the elevator, I took a deep breath, put my hands against the door, digging my lengthening nails into the door. Once I got a grip, I pulled the door to the side, opening it to show the now empty elevator shaft. Pulling my nails out, I shifted forward, under the pillar, looking up into the shaft. I look back over my shoulder, "Tony was Pietro here?"

"Yes..." He answers, "We are going to talk about what just happened."

"I know." I smirked before turning back to the Shaft. "Cover your ears." I heard Benji giggle as I took a deep breath, "PIETRO!" My voice loud enough to vibrate the floor beneath me. I groaned as I placed my hands on my ribs, hissing in pain.

There was silence for a moment before the elevator door on the floor above us openned. "Milaya(Sweet) is that you?"

I smiled, "I am here, Doroga poloz( **Road Runner** ). As are Stack, Banner and a young boy."

There was many voices before a voice I had not heard in years shout, "Enough! We need to help them, not argue."

I gasped, "Baki( **Bucky** )!"

There was more silence, "Zhena( **Wife** )?"

I cried out. "Vy Byli Mertvy( **You were dead** ), oni vzyali vas ot menya( **they took you from me** ). Moya lyubov'( **My love** )."

He growled, "They erased you, I would have come for you. Can you bring the boy? We will send down Tony's suit and Wanda can bring up Bruce."

"Da( **Yes** )." I answered. "Benji, come here."

"Zhena, here is his suit." He called down to me.

I reached out to grabbed it as it dropped, I handed it to Tony. "Benji, hold on."

"Are we going flying again?" He asked as he climbed my back.

"Yes." I nodded. I waited until he was set before I swung out into the shaft, turning to see Tony's suit join me. A red light surrounded Bruce and he was lifted from the edge and brought up to the open door. Once he was through, Tony stepped through it and I floated up and into the floor before sitting down to let Benji off. "You okay Benji?"

"Yes, Aunni." He smiled, "That was fun."

I smirked, "Good. Any pains?"

Benji stood tall and started to shake body parts, he paused at his left foot, "Left ankle, nothing else Aunni."

I nod, "Okay, we'll get that checked. But for now I need you to make your way down to the main floor, find Happy and hang out with him."

Benji looked around at the Avengers watching us. "Are they gonna hurt you? Like the others?"

Bucky growled, "Others?"

I held up a hand to him, "Benji, the Avengers are the good guys. They are nothing like Hydra, nothing. I will never let anything happen to you like that again. I promise." He sighed, hugged me and began to make his way to the stairway. I stood up slowly, gripping my ribs. I waited until he was in the stairwell before turning to Bucky.

"What others? Why does he fear Hydra?" Bucky asked.

"Hydra is the others, well except that tiny period where I was held by S.H.I.E.L.D but they were being half controled by Hydra, so no harm now." I shrugged, "He fears Hydra because they killed his mother, in front of him and tortured his father, to get him to manifest."

"He is five." Bruce gasped.

"Manifest?" The Captain asked.

"He is a mutant, like Doroga poloz and his sister." I answered. "It is in his DNA but his power has not shown its self. He is young." I take a deep breath and catch myself swaying.

Bucky was infront of me, wrapping an arm around me, "You're hurt."

"Yes, broken ribs, concussion and something in my leg." I sighed as I gripped onto his arm, "Baki, how are you here? They erased your memory but you remember. How?"

"Stevie, Captain America. My best friend growing up." He smiled, "He, along with others, helped me. Brought me back."

"So you are him. Sargent Barnes?" I looked up at him.

He smirked, "Yes, as always, you were right." He dipped his head to kiss my lips, "Ya skuchal po tebe( **I have missed you** )."

"I have as well." I sighed.

Steve's phone rang, he answered. "Yes?" He looked upset. "I do not believe Tony will like that you are in his system, Fury."

I growled. "Fuckin' cyclops."

Tony sighed as he came back from taking his suit off. "FRIDAY, get him out."

"Yes sir." The voice called out.

"Why Fury?" Steve demanded, he tightened his hand into a fist, "That is not going to happen."

I smirk, "He can't have me, I work for Stark. I'm off limits, Cap."

He looked up at me, "You hear that?" He smirked, "Well that is up to Tony, you'll have to ask him." He shook his head, "Sorry, my phone is dying." He hung up the phone and turned it off. He turned to Tony, "He wants to come over to talk to her."

Tony looked at me, "Well?"

I looked at Bucky, who was holding me tighter, before looking at Tony. "As long as it is here and he brings Coulson. No Coulson, no deal. He doesn't like it, he can fuck himself." I turned to Pietro, "First aid kit?"

"Da." He rushed off.

I looked to Bucky, "Can we sit down?"

Bucky nodded, lifting me into his arms. "We'll be in our floor, Stevie." He turned and began to walk off. He pushed into the stairway and began to walk up the stairs. "Were you safe?"

"No but I am now." I answer.

He nodded as he walked the rest of the way up the four flights, he shifts me to open the door. He walks into the main area and sets me on the couch, kneeling infront of me. "The file they have on you, said that you were dead."

"Yes, it did. I will explain later, I promise." I told him, "First we handle Fury." There was a knock on the door, "It's Pietro."

"Come in." Bucky calls out.

Pietro walked in, he smiled, "It is good to see you again." He handed me the first aid kit, "You have been gone awhile."

I nod as I go through it, "I know, it was to keep you safe." I looked at him, "I see that you let go of your hatred."

"Yes, Barton has helped." He smirked. "Sargent, Captain says they will wait for Fury and bring him up here. Do you mind if I just stay up here?"

"No." He sighed.

"Thanks. Cami, Happy said that he will take Benji to the nurse then daycare center, they have also called his father, who says call him when you get the chance." Pietro stated as he sat beside the couch on the floor.

I was pulling a piece of metal out of my leg when the next knock came. Bucky glared at the door before getting up to open it. "Hello Agent Coulson."

"Sargent Barnes." He answered, "May we come in?"

"Yes, don't upset her Fury." He stated before he turned and walked back to me. Coulson, Fury, Captain, Stark, Wanda and the rest of the Avengers walked in, they spead out around the room. Banner rushing to my side.

"Cami?" He asked as he looked at my leg.

I smiled, "Keep watching." I finally got out all the metal, I took the towel Pietro handed me, wipped off the blood to reveal completely healed skin. I smirked at Banner, "No damage, how are you?"

"Good, you and Stark took most of the damage." He sighed, "The Hulk helped."

I nod, "You shouldn't be to hard on him, he is only a child, you know." Banner looked confused, "He was 'born' when you had the accident, which was what eight or nine years ago now?"

"Yes." Banner nodded.

"That is how old he is. It's why he only has basic emotions, why he doesn't speak as well as you." I explain, "When you get hurt or angry, he gets scared. He never actually tries to hurt the humans, just the weapons that attack you and him first, Bruce. Everyone saw how magnificent he was in the New York battle. Stark may be insane some times but he is not wrong about the Hulk. He can be taught, he can help. All he needs is time and trust. Well and space to practice."

Banner sat down, "I never thought about it that way."

I smile, "Because you are always trying to get rid of him. How would you fill if someone was trying to kill you?" Bruce flinched, "My point, Docter."

Tony laughed, "We'll continue this later. Fury what do you want?"

"Miss Wood..." Fury started.

"That is not my name, Nicholas." I growled at him.

Coulson sighed, "Mrs. Barnes, we have believed that you were dead. It would seem that the information was wrong."

I smirked, "Depends on who you ask."

"Please explain." Coulson asks.

I nod, "Hydra most likely knows that I am not dead, if only for the fact that they... for lack of better terms... made me. S.H.I.E.L.D thinks that I am dead because when they 'blackmailed' me into working for them, they were basically Hydra and they couldn't afford to have me around incase I tell the truth. Everyone from my first life... is long since dead. Bucky had thought I was dead but then again, no one can blame him for that..." I glared at Fury, "...well no one with a brain." Tony chuckled, I smirked. "Hydra left me alone because they knew, should I find them, I would kill all of them, without a thought for what they took from me."

Fury sighed, "Your daughter."

Bucky tensed, "Daughter?"

I glared at Fury, "You really should stop talking." Fury held up his hands, I waved it off. "Again wrong intell. It was a son and he died, a couple of years ago in fact. Live a normal life, with the belief that both his parents were dead."

Fury frowned, "I thought..."

I smirked, "You thought it was Natasha." Natasha tensed, "It wasn't but I am glad you did, it saved her life. If you had not thought it was her, you would have killed her."

"Fury..." Coulson looked to him, Fury sighed. Coulson glared, "So why do people think your dead?"

"Cause I 'blew' myself up." I smirked, Pietro laughed. "As you saw, I heal fast. I don't know if I had it the first time around but I know it appeared when Hydra brought me back. Trust me, they tested it throughly." I sighed. "It's why they put me together with Bucky. He couldn't kill me."

Bucky smirked, "Nor her me."

I laughed, "And we tried."

"Fun battles." Bucky sighed.

I shook my head, "Crazy man."

He smirked, "You love me."

"True." I turned to Coulson, "How have you been?"

"Busy." He smirked.


	9. Life

Pulling up outside the Tower on my bike 10 minutes later and my nerves are back. Well, it’s more excitement because despite the fact that I’m a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and have helped take down governments and destroy HYDRA cells, I’m still just a Fan girl at heart. “Keep it together woman, for fucks sake,” I mumble to myself as I lock up the bike and limp my way up the steps to the front door. It’s all locked up but I’m greeted by JARVIS.

“Good evening Agent Johnson. I believe that you’re expected.”

“Evening J... how’s it hangin’?” I’m no stranger to JARVIS. Having to work so closely with Tony and helped Tony get him back from the system after the Ultron disaster means that we’ve struck up quite the friendship. 

“A little to the left Agent Johnson.” And I have to laugh at that. The AI has a sense of humor to rival pretty much anyone’s. It’s just a shame that most people never get to hear it. 

“How many times have I told you to call me RJ?” I say finally when I’ve stopped laughing.

“That would not be proper Agent Johnson.”

“At least call me something other than Agent when I’m not here on official duty.”

“Of course, Miss Johnson. Now, I believe that you are expected on the communal floor. If you would like to make your way to the elevator, it will take you straight up.”

“Thanks J,” I smile as I get into the lift and it starts its accent.

“You’re most welcome Miss Johnson.”

The lift doors open and I’m greeted by the sight of most of the male Avengers all sitting around the island counter in the kitchen. I immediately feel as though I’m intruding on something very private. “Oh hey, sorry. I can… I can come back later. I didn’t realize you guys were in the middle of dinner,” I manage to stutter at the collected superheroes. Smooth R, real smooth. I catch Barton’s eye and he grins at me.

“Was wondering when you were going to get here,” Barton says as he waves at the empty stool in between himself and Barnes. “Get that cute butt over here and help yourself. Steve made lasagna!”

“Hey, I helped,” Tony chipped in looking pretty pleased with himself.

“You grated Parmesan Tony,” Captain Rogers said in a deadpan voice and Tony pouted at him.

“And? Grating is helping, right RJ? Help a guy out here!” Tony pleads at me.

“Yes Tony, grating is helping,” I nod sagely, trying to keep a straight face.

“See Cap? I did help!” Tony gives the Captain a smug poke in the ribs.

“Fine, you helped,” Cap says, rolling his eyes fondly at Tony before sliding gracefully off his stool to turn and greet me. “You must be Agent Johnson, pleasure to meet you finally.”

“Captain Rogers, sir,” I say with a nod, standing up straighter and wincing at the pull on my ribs as I ease into parade rest.

“You’re in my kitchen about to eat my lasagna, I think you can call me Steve,” the Captain chuckles and waves a hand at me to stop being so official before offering it for me to shake. 

“Steve,” I say, trying to keep the wonder out of my voice as I take his huge hand in mine. I can see Tony smirking out the corner of my eye and flip him the bird behind my back. Letting go of Steve’s hand, I hobble my way around the counter, dropping my jacket on the arm of the couch on the way before slipping onto the stool between Barnes and Barton. And how is it, I wonder, that the only empty stool around the entire island is the one in between the two men I’ve been lusting after for years now?

“Miss Johnson, I take it you know everyone here?” Agent Coulson says from my left and I jump slightly, hissing as it jars my ribs.

“Still sore huh?” Barton frowns at the motion.

“Yeah, a bit,” I grumble, gently clutching my side.

“I could take a look, if you like,” a soft voice says from across the counter. “Oh, Dr. Banner by the way.”

"Hello Dr. Banner." I nod to him, he gets a glimpse at my shirt and laughs, everyone turns to him.

"I think since you heart me, you can call me Bruce." He chuckles.

I smiled, "Oh noticed my shirt huh?" I looked down at it, shrugged, "Okay Bruce. I should be fine, just bruised ribs..." I sighed, "Well that's if you believe to crack doctors at S.H.I.E.L.D." I flinched, turned to Coulson, "Sorry sir."

He frowned, "You think they were wrong?"

I sighed, "I know that they are wrong. I have had more broken bones in my life then I would like. It isn't a feeling you forget but I'm just an Agent, they don't really care. They don't have to show off how good they are around me." I shrugged.

Coulson frowned, "It shouldn't matter that you are an Agent, you were hurt. To take care of you is what they are paid for." He reaches for his phone.

"Sir." He pauses as he looks at me, "I'm not stopping you but this dinner looks amazing and I have never had a homemade meal so... can the phone call wait?" He gets that look on his face that he would get when he first found me, nods slowly. I smile, "Thanks."

Bruce sighs, "I'll take a look after dinner." 

Tony smiles, "Let's eat."

They all begin passing around the dishes, I try not to draw attention to the fact that Barnes has taken care of my plate before his own. I start to eat as I listen to Bruce and Tony talk about something that they are working on. Clint talks to Steve and Coulson about some Intel they reseved. I smile as I see how they all react to each other without really paying attention, they aren't just a team, they are a family. It takes a moment for me to notice that a metal hand is on my knee, rubbing it softly.

I look to Barnes, who is watching Tony talk. I smile softly as I grab my glass of water. I see Steve watching me, a knowing look in his eyes, causing me to blush. He nods at me, I nod back before continuing to eat.

Once the food is gone, Barnes stands up, helps me off the stool and leads me to the couch for Bruce. I lay down on my back, Bruce is gently feeling my ribs as Coulson is in the background talking to someone. Bruce pushes my broken ribs, I gasp in pain. "Sorry, Johnson."

I nod, "Please just Rayne or Rae."

"Very well Rae, are you having trouble breathing?" He asks.

"Only if I start laughing." I answer.

Bruce sighs as he stands, I sit up slowly as Coulson turns to him, pausing his conversation. Bruce shakes his head, "She should have never been let out of Medical. At most, three of her rips are broken. If she moves wrong, lifts something heavy, they could shift and puncture something. I don't know who her doctor was but he needs to fired. She can't work, she shouldn't be riding her bike..." He looks to me, "Which I'm guessing you rode here?" At my nod, he sighs, "She's lucky that she didn't kill herself. She'll have to stay here."

Coulson looked deadly as he turned back to his phone, when I heard him say, "Yes sir." I knew he was talking to Director Fury.

I sat back and sighed, "It's really that bad, Bruce?"

He sat on the table in front of me as the others gathered around. "Yes Rae. It's that bad. I don't understand how you are walking right now?"

I laughed sharply, "It isn't the first time."

"But it will be the last, Rayne." Coulson's stated as he walked to my side, kneeling down. "How did you get this hurt on a routine assignment. You were just to gather information, you shouldn't have been anywhere to get hurt."

I sighed, "I wasn't." I closed my eyes, "My partner, Agent Finis... he went out to relax. Guess that meant, get a drink, steal some thug's women, fuck her in the ally and walk away." I growled, "I was sleeping when they pulled me out of my bed by my hair and slammed me into the wall. They figured I was his girl and it was my fault for not keeping him satisfied, so they beat me while I was down. Took a couple of fist but mostly kicks to the chest until I got over the dizziness to grab one of them. I took four of them down, I could barely stay conscious. Finally Finis returned from wherever the hell he went and took down the other five but we had cause a scene so we had to run. Took us three hours to get to a safe distraction point."

Clint swore, "I knew he was stupid."

Coulson sighed, "Forgive me, you were right." Clint grunted.

"Okay so I think you owe RJ." Tony spoke out.

"Stark..." I looked at him.

He smirked, "Rj and I have a bet going about you and Legalos." I laughed softly as Coulson looked at me, lifting an eyebrow. "She think you two are together."

Clint smirks, "What do you owe her?"

Tony pauses, looking from Coulson to Clint, I giggle and he swears as he walks away. He comes back with a bottle of Strathisla and a stack of hundreds. "I'll win next time."

I shake my head, "Nope. I'm a people watcher, you, my dear little buddy, are the center of attention." 

He smirks, "Don't drink all that in one sitting."

I scoff, "Don't be ridiculous. If anyone but the Super Solders and Thor drank like you, they'd die." He nodded as I sat up, grabbed the money and smirked, "Already had it counted?"

"Just in case." He smiled, "Didn't want to have to go to the ATM at four in the morning again."

I smirked, "But you looked so pretty, all dressed up in pink with glitter in your hair."

"You weren't much better." He pointed out.

I shrugged, "I won, all that matters."

"Are those hundreds?" Clint asked. "How much?"

"5,000." Tony answered.

"How much would she owe you?" Clint asked.

"The same." I answered, they looked at me, I sighed. "I'm actually quite wealthy, not that anyone besides Stark and Darcy know that. Except Jarvis, of course."

"Wealthy but you live at S.H.I.E.L.D Apartments, with a roommate." Clint points out.

I nod, "Yeah, because I have spent most of my life alone and it sucks. After growing up poor and alone, I decided that I was not going to live that way. I made money, invested it wisely and started a business."

"Fu-Tech." Bruce whispered. "You started Fu-Tech. That's why Tony always knows what is happening there before Fury does."

I smirk, "Genius, huh?"

"Why not tell Fury?" Steve asks.

I giggle, "I tried but he said he was to busy so I told Tony instead." I sighed, "Someone should call Darcy to tell her that I'm staying here."

"I'll call her." Clint smirked.

I laughed, "Yeah, you do that."

Barnes sat beside me, he reached over to place his metal hand on my ribs gently, I gasped. "Okay?" I nod, "Good."


	10. Little Swan

Tony wasn’t always available to fix things up like cars, appliances, etc so you were hired. You are the best mechanic in the country so naturally Tony picked you. Only the best for his tower.

The team instantly took a liking to you as you did them. A lot had changed from when you fight began working, at first it was just you and Tony at the tower. Then Bruce came back from his 'journey', Steve's Brooklyn apartment was set on fire before he moved in, then Clint showed one day, drunk and broken, Natasha not far behind telling everyone that his wife had left him and his children weren't really his. Then Vision and Wanda had brought back Pietro from his 'recovery' that no one was suppose to know about. Sam hadn't moved in but he visited Steve all the time. The team was together when Thor came to visit.

You had over heard Tony and Steve talking about Thor bringing Loki here for talks with Fury. You hadn't been working at the tower when he hit New York but you had been there. You know that Clint still disliked the 'God' very much but he was putting that behind him. Then came Bucky, the Winter Solder. That was a problem but it had worked itself out, No huge battle, just yelling and a couple of broken walls. Bucky still wasn't completely 'back' but he was getting better.

A loud crash pulled you from your thoughts, you dropped your hammer, shot out of your chair and rushed down the hall from your room to the main area. Once you stepped into the room, you noticed everyone was there. The loud crash had been someone slamming through the window, you looked to see that some entered the window. The team was up, pointing their weapons at the intruder, who hadn't gotten up yet, you look to see Fury standing beside a man that you could only guess was Odin as he had hand on Loki's shoulder, who was bound in chains.

Steve stepped forward with Bucky at his side, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The man lifted his head but his face was covered in a black clothe, but it was a voice you would never forget. "You have what is his!" The man looked at Loki, "Give me the vessel and you shall all live."

Tony scoffed, "You are not in a position to demand things, this is my tower. You can not defeat us."

The man tilted his head, "We shall see Man of Iron." He lifted his hand to Tony, you gasped as you saw the fire engulf his hand.

"NO!" You flashed into front of Tony, taking the hand twisting it as you took the man's knee out, causing him to drop. You used your knee to break the man's arm, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. You walked forward, hanging him out the window before you pulled off his mask. "Hello Felix."

Felix glared at you, "You will suffer for your betrayal, Filth!"

You smirked, "Well, since I'm dead anyway, I guess I don't care." 

"Kill me, it won't matter. He will send more for him and now you. You should have stayed dead." He spat at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably but he should have stayed away from Stark!" You stepped to the edge of the window, looked down. "Besides, the drop won't kill you." I smirk, "Don't be a pussy."

He glared at me, "Father should have killed you."

I tensed, "Yes, he should have but as I haven't figured out time-travel, guess you'll just have to continue to succeed where he failed." I let go of his neck and he dropped. He gripped the edge of the window, I watched, "Was there something else?"

"You can't kill me, you're an avenger." He spat.

I laughed, "Actually, I'm a mechanic. In more then one meaning of the word." I shrugged as I stepped back, "But you're half right, I won't let you fall. Or Tony might do something stupid like jump out after you, so come on..."

He lifted himself up and back into the building, "You are weak, emotions will destroy you."

"Clearly you haven't met the awesomeness of the Hulkster yet." I scoffed, "Emotions make you stronger, give you something to fight for." I lifted an eyebrow, "Now control the hands or I'll rip them off."

He growled, pulling out a dagger and plunging it in my chest, "You shall die."

"NO!" Tony shouted from behind me, everyone moved but paused when I began to laugh.

"Foolish little boy." I whispered. I gripped his hair, pulling his face back to look at me, "You'll never learn. You forget, after your father sold me to Thanos, he ripped out my heart..." I smirked darkly before headbutting him and shoving out the window. "Pussy." I took a deep breath before turning to Tony, "You okay?"

"Me? Am I okay? You have a dagger in your chest!" Tony shouted.

I looked down, "Oh, yeah. Fucker didn't pull it out. Fuck." I groaned as I walked slowly to Loki, "Imma need you to pull it out."

"Why him?" Fury asked.

"It's an enchanted dagger." I stated, "By our old torturer, I can still feel some of his 'magic' on Loki so only he can do it without causing much more damage. Give me a hand, My Lord?"

Loki looked at me shocked, "My lord?" 

I smiled, "Oh come on, focus on the voice, sugar, you'll get it." I smirked as he stared at me before a smile broke out on his face. "There you are, now... please?"

"Of course, my little swan." He lifted his chained hands, grabbed the dagger and pulled it out swiftly.

I gasped out on pain, took a step back and fell to one knee before looking up at him, laughing. "I have a weird feeling of Deja Vu."

Loki smirked, "I believe our positions were reversed, little swan. I on my knees while you stood above, looking down."

I nodded, "True, my Lord." I stood slowly. "I warned you, my Lord, that you're fear and pain would make you easy to control. You have not faced either, he is still in there." I pointed to his mind. "You are weak and compromised."

Loki sighed, "You are correct but where should I begin?"

"With the easiest, my Lord." I tilted my head to look at Thor, "That is where most of your fear lies."

Loki laughed, "You know me so well, little swan. You are still weak, you must sit."

"It would be improper." I flashed my eyes to Odin.

"Oh, quite." Loki turned to Fury and Odin. "Please, we must sit again before she will. She will not sit if the Gods are standing, Od... Father."

Odin looked shocked but nodded, "Then we shall sit." Everyone sat back down, except for Thor.

"Tho... Brother please." Loki whispered. "If not for me then for her, a wounded warrior. She will not sit if you do not."

"Brother, you care for her?" Thor asked.

"She is... unique. I will explain... brother please." Loki pleaded, Thor nodded before he sat. Loki turned to me. "Swan?"

"Very well, my Lord." I nodded before I lowered myself to the floor. I sighed as I dropped back to lay on the floor. 

Loki sighed, "Father, Brother... My little Swan here is... she is my heir." Thor gasped as everyone looked confused. "I carried her while I fell from the broken bridge. Time was lost, I appeared here on Mid... Earth but not in this time... many years before now. I was captured, tortured, she was taken and I was thrown away when they thought I was dead. Years later, I found her again. Thanos used my hatred and fear of those men, fear of you and pain of losing her against me."

"Your child, brother but... you had not lain with... had you?" Thor asked.

"I must ask your forgiveness brother, I tricked you. You were ignoring me, I was childish. She is also your child, brother." Loki whispered.

"Wow, incest." Tony whispered.

"Not really, Tony. Loki is a Frost Giant, Thor is Asgardian. Odin stole Loki from an alter while he 'invaded' the Frost Giant kingdom, saw the child as a pawn, stole it, raise it under lies and then raised him to hate himself." I spat, I sat up glaring at Odin, "It is really his fault, though since he is king, he does not accept that."

"Swan." Loki sighed.

"Forgive me." I sighed, "It is true but I will let it go for you." I laid back down, "I must rest."

"Wait... he keeps calling you Swan. You say your name is J. What is your name?" Tony asked.

"She does not have one." Loki whispered. "She was taken before I could give her one and they never gave her one."

"I usually go by J, they called me a jinx. So I went by the first letter." I whispered as I closed my eyes. "Sleep..."

"Very well, Swan." Loki smiled. "We shall be quieter."

I smirked, "Guess that means that Tony and Thor aren't allowed to talk." Loki chuckled as I sighed. "Just for a moment, then I will be fine." I relaxed into the floor, sighing but the phone on my side pocket went off. I groaned, "Come on!" I sit up, answering it, "Yes Pepper?" I glare at the floor, "No Ms. Potts I am not sleeping with Tony but even if I was fucking him it would none of your damn business seeing as you dumped him and not the other way around!" I shouted. She said I was fired, I laughed, "Oh honey, you'll see in my contract that only Tony has the power to fire me, not his ex but nice try. Tootles!" I hung up. Laid back on the floor, "Pepper is about to call you Tony." I close my eyes and give into sleep.


	11. My People

“Something I can help you with, Barton?” That had come out with a little more spite than I was aiming for and I silently curse myself. He smirks, obviously amused with the war I was pitching against myself.

“Maybe there is, kid.” He’s pushing himself off the wall, walking toward me. My eyes widen as my feet retreat until I'm pressed against the wall behind me. With absolutely no warning, Clint’s lips are on mine and I'm melting in his arms.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what just happened?” I whisper when he pulls away, my breath coming in pants. He smirks as he looks down at me, his eyes drifting to the collar of my v-neck that dips dangerously low.

“You know, it was always hard to keep my hands off of you, but after seeing this?” His fingers graze up my ribs, tickling the underside of my breast before pinching the ring that hangs from my nipple. “I ain’t that strong, kid. I am a weak, weak man and you are a devastatingly beautiful woman.” 

I smirk up at him, glancing at him from beneath my lashes. “Saw that, did you?” 

He throws his head back, his laugh echoing against the ceiling. “They don’t call me Hawkeye for nothin’.”

Tony sticks his head back to look at us, "You two done flirting, we got a problem."

Clint sighed, "Keep it up, Stark."

I giggle, "Come on." I slip out from between Clint and the wall and walk to the front where the others are standing watching a video. "What's up?"

Bucky turns to me, "Someone is in our way."

"They are most likely Hydra." Natasha stated, "Just shoot them."

Clint appeared beside me, "Have they said anything?"

"Yes, two words." Captain stated.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Mistress Darkness." Thor answered.

I dropped my bow as my body tensed, Clint looked at me, "Kid?" Everyone looked at me as Clint placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, what is it?"

I shook off his hand, pushed past the Captain to look at the man infront of our ship. Without looking, I reached over and hit the button to speak, "Commander Vagos."

The being bowed, "Mistress, we have been looking for you."

"Why? Why look for me now?" I asked.

"Your father is dying." He stated.

I tensed as I dropped my head, "That does not answer my question, Vagos."

"He has asked for you." Vagos answered. "He wishes to speak to you, you are his only daughter."

"He banished me." I growled.

Vagos sighed, "You have met his requirements to return. You have changed. You have regained your power. You could have returned these years."

"And he could have banished me to my face!" I shouted. "He chose his pride over his family, he can die! I'm not going back!"

Vagos frowned, "I can't return without you, Princess."

I growled, "Then I guess you just moved to Earth." I hit the button for the gun and it fired, blasting him out of the sky. I stood up, "Now there is nothing in our way, let's go." I turned and walked into the back. I sat down, staring at my hands as the ship started to move. I watched as the memories of my past played in my mind.

"Agent Owen." Phil Coulson's voice brought me back to the present. I looked up at him, he stood before me. "It seems that your past has caught up to you."

I stood, "Yes sir. It seems that it has."

He nodded, "Come, we must talk." He turned and led me off the ship, the rest of the team followed behind us. He led us to a confrence room, "Everyone sit." I sat down beside him as the team sat across from us. "Now to calm your suspesions, we have always know the truth about Owen and her past. She came to us, told us everything and began working for us."

"That's good. Why didn't we know?" Tony asked.

"Thor." I imputted.

Thor looked at me, "I am not my father. I would not have hurt you."

I looked at him, "I didn't know that. Not until I got to know you, I was going to tell all of you. Tomorrow."

"I don't understand." Steve commented.

"The Asgurdians, well most of them, don't like me or my people. There was a war, many years ago. They thought us dead but in truth, we went into hidding. They found out about us some years ago, hunted us. Some of us were taken as prisoners..." I explained, letting my voice drop off.

"They were turned into slaves." Thor finished, he frowned, "Odin had one, the princess of their people. He cut off her hair, a meaning a shame for their people. He had her mouth sown shut, her eyes covered and made her wal... crawl around naked for his entertainment." Thor growled. "When I returned from a long battle, I found out and fought Odin. I lost but I had broken all the slaves free and they ran. Frigga made it a law to never again have slaves or go after their people."

Pietro held up his hand, we turned to him, "That Commander Vagos called you Princess."

Thor's eye widened as he looked at me, I smirked. "Yes, I am the princess. Odin's slave." I shrugged, "My father took one look at me when we returned and blamed me." I stood up and walked away from the table, "He sent me to our summer home to heal. I was there three days when suddenly I was pushed out. I was pushed out of my home, my world. I had been banished with no reason why, no goodbye. I landed on earth, broken and dying. A mortal found me, took care of me and told me about S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You were banished because of my father?" Thor asked.

I shook my head before looking at him, "No. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. I was banished because my father was a coward. He was a spineless coward. He stood for nothing, cared only for how people saw him. He saw me as weak and he couldn't have weakness in his bloodline. This was not because of Odin, Odin just gave a reason."

Thor nodded. Clint sat forward, "What did Vagos mean when he said that you had met his requirements, you had changed. That you have regained your power and you could have returned this years?"

I looked at him, "When we are banished, our powers are taken from us until we can earn them back, prove that we are meant for them. Like Thor when he was banished."

"Your powers?" Clint asked.

I shrugged, "I have them but I haven't used them. Only twice since I began working at Shield." I closed my eyes, relaxing to release my powers. I grunted as my wings tore out of my back. I opened my now silver eyes. "I can fly, control the air and see in the dark." I moved back over to the table, "Oh and I can talk to animals. So I have used them three times since working here."

"Explain." Steve stated, "When and why did you use your powers?"

I sat down, "Well the first time was seeing in the dark, Phil had sent me after Darcy Lewis after she was kidnapped. The second time was Clint got cornered in the building, I flew from my spot on the other side to help him. The third time was with Vision's kitty and because everyone was panicking because it was lost." I giggled.

Vision looked at me, "Why did you giggle?"

"Your kitty is very funny. He knew you were looking for him, purposely stayed hidden so that you and Tony would get over your issues and talk to each other." I shrugged. "He likes Tony."

"Why can't I access your mind?" Wanda asked.

I looked at her. "Cause I don't want you to."

"It worked when we first met." She stated.

"Did it? Or did you just assume it did since I stopped attacking you?" I asked her. "I was not alone. Your mind games worked on my partner, I stopped attacking you to save him." I glared at her, "Not that it stopped him from putting a bullet in his head that night anyways."

She gasped, "I didn't..."

"Didn't what? Didn't put imagines of his wife and two children in his head, blaming him for their deaths? Didn't have his wife beg for him to kill himself? Don't you lie to me, little girl." I growled. She lowered her head, "Just because you can, doesn't mean that you should Wanda."

"I didn't know." Wanda whispered.

"Fury thought it might upset you." I snapped. "Your mental health was more important then the truth. As far as everyone knows, Rick was shot when someone broke in to rob him." Phil sighed, I rolled my eyes. "She deserved to know."

"I know but you could have done that nicer." Phil stated.

I nodded, "I could have." I glared at him, "And you could have told Tony that you were alive." 

He flinched, "Fair enough."


	12. Odinshield

It was scary, sitting here in a cell on this big ship. I wasn't sure why I was here but it was better then jail, at the moment. I thanked my Gods for letting me get out of that prison before I could be killed. I was arrested for breaking in to a government building to steal some files four years ago. I hadn't even gotten a trial, I was sent to a high security prison. For the first year and a half, I stayed out of people's way but one day, a new women arrived and took interest in me. She didn't like me for some unknown reason so she and her new followers would beat me every chance they got. I spent most of my time in the medical bay. I grew faster and stealthier. I stayed to myself until one day, a man came from something called S.H.I.E.L.D. He offered me a way out, a second chance. I took it without a second thought.

Now sitting here in this ship, I was rethinking it. I was in normal clothes that were a little to tight on me. Apparently I had grown stronger in prison, I lost weight and gained muscle. My hair, that was almost down to my bottom, was pulled into a messy bun. The shoes on my feet where a size to big but it was all they had, I wasn't gonna complain. I hadn't looked around the room I was in, keeping my eyes on the door when a voice brought me back to myself.

"Are you in any pain?" It was a female voice, I looked around but couldn't see anyone. "I am an animated voice, my name is FRIDAY."

I smirked, "Stark's?"

"Yes. Are you in pain? My scans say that you have some broken ribs and a sprained ankle."

I shrugged, "It was a going away present."

"Unacceptable. I shall inform Stark." The voice stated. 

I sighed and sat back against the wall of my new cage. I closed my eyes, listening for sounds around me. I heard the sounds of guns, mechanics and talking. The talking was getting louder until a door to my left opened and a group of people walked in. I kept my eyes closed as they stopped in front of me. "FRIDAY tells me that you are hurt."

"You'd be Stark?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"FRIDAY would be correct." I nodded.

Another voice sighed, "We need to get her to Med Bay."

"She could escape." A deep voice stated.

"I can do that now." I commented. "But I figured that to be rude since you got me out of prison."

"You can break out of that cell?" Coulson's voice asked.

I opened my eyes, "Yes, would you like to see?" He nods as he and the group step back. I stand up, walk to the door, place my hands on the side of the door with the hinges, push electricity through my hands, melting the hinges, moved aside to let the door fall and walked out. "Surprised or was that a test?"

The black man with one eye sighed, "That was not in your file."

"I don't advertise." I sneered. "Didn't want to be a lab rat."

"She has a good point." A man with a metal arm whispers.

"Thank you Sargent Barnes." I smirk.

"You know Bucky?" Asked the man next to him, wearing a brown leather jacket.

"Not personally Captain, but I am from Brooklyn. You two are hometown heroes." I smile at him, "The return of Bucky was all over the news, hard not to put two and two together, Captain."

Bucky chuckles, "'Course you're from Brooklyn." He shook his head. "Just call me Bucky, Doll."

I nod, "Very well Bucky."

"I'm Steve." Captain smiles. "Fury hasn't told us your name."

"Alice Odinshield." I answer.

A tall blonde in the back laughs, "That is a very powerful name, Lady Alice."

I looked at him, my eyes growing wide, "THOR?! Holy shit, you're Thor! I mean..." I bite my lip, "... Nope I totally meant that, not gonna lie. Holy shit!"

Tony laughs, "I like you!"

"Thanks Stark." I smile. "So I'm guessing that the Twins are Pietro and Wanda, the red head is Black Widow, Purple boy is Hawk-eye, Dr. Jekyll is Bruce Banner and the red guy is Vision."

Fury sighed, "They said you didn't get past the firewall."

I smirked, "I didn't but I knew almost everything the moment I touched your computer."

Vision tilted his head, "Your mind... it is mechanical?"

I looked at him, "Years ago, I died. A 'friend' for lack of better terms was like Doctor Victor Frankenstein. He brought me back to life with electricity, not knowing that a gene in my body would make me a mutant. My mind works like a computer, I can control most electrical things. I am... I guess you could say... a cyborg without the metal body." I sigh, "Neither one of us knew that I would not age, he was just lonely. Now it is me that is alone."

"You are sad. I am sorry." Vision stated.

I smiled at him, "You didn't mean to make me sad, it is okay." I look to Coulson, "So why am I here?"

"An opportunity. We needed your skills but your powers might come in handy as well." He answered. "Come, we'll talk in the Med Bay."


	13. Pen Stark Version One

Taking in a deep breath, I walked inside Stark tower. It was beautiful, Stark put a lot of work into it the second time. I walked up to the front desk, waited for the women to get to me. "Welcome to Stark Tower, how can I help you?"

"I have a meeting with Stark." I held out my I.D. and papers, she took them, added it into the computer, handed them back with a Security Badge. "Thank you."

"He is on the top floor, take the black elevator. It will take you." She stated before answering the phone again.

I walked to the elevators as I clipped the security badge to my jacket. I found the black near the back, walked inside and looked for buttons. A voice called to me, "Don't worry, I will take you to the top floor." I nodded, must be the 'voice' I had heard some much about. I went over my plan in my head as I rode in silence, it opened at the top floor to reveal a beautiful view. I stepped out to hear laughing, I walked out further into the room as the voice called, "Tony, your guest is here."

Everyone turned to me, I rolled my eyes as I recognized most of the Avengers. Tony set down his glass and walked to me, "You are younger then I thought you would be. I'm..."

"Tony Stark, I know. I'm 28." I shook his head before handing him the papers. "Mr. Felipe says everything is there but if you wish to read it, I have the time to wait."

Tony nodded as he began to read, "What is your name?"

"You don't want to know." I told him as I looked around the room, stopping at the window.

"Actually I do." I saw the Avengers tense as Tony set down the papers after signing them. "Mr. Felipe always sends a man to see me, in hopes that I won't steal them."

I laughed, "That explains a lot." I shook my head, "Don't worry, you can't steal me since Mr. Felipe works for me."

"You?" Tony asked, "You created this...."

"Machine? Yes." I answered, I turned to him, "Mother always told that I took after my father. Don't worry, Stark, it isn't a bomb."

Tony glared, "Then what is it?"

"A 3D printer, it will only recreate any food that you wish. It is to help the homeless. It only does the food." I told him.

A women spoke, "But it could do more."

I looked at her, "Not without setting off the alarms at my company, sending the machine into melt down." I looked to Tony, "My name is Penelope, Penelope Stark."

"Stark?" Tony asked.

I walked to him, picked up the papers, handed him a letter. "It is about 29 years late but Happy Father's Day." I turned and walked to the elevator. "Pleasure doing business with you Stark." I got in the elevator, it closed and I sighed. I rode in silence to the bottom floor, walked out with my head high and made my way to the street. Pulling on my over coat, I headed outside and looked around for a cab. I walked down the street a ways before I noticed that I was being followed. I sighed, pulled out my phone and dialed. The other end answered. "You didn't have anyone follow me, did you?"

"How did you get my number?" Tony asked. "No, I didn't." I heard him put me on speaker. "Where are you?"

"A block away from you, hacked your secretary's phone and don't be so surprised." I laughed, "It must be Hydra again."

There was another voice, "Why would it be Hydra?"

"You think you are the only ones with power?" I scoffed, "You should know better then that Captain. They were never going to give up on the serum."

"How do you know that?" Captain America asked.

"You got an eye on me, Stark?" I smirked.

Tony chuckled, "Yes."

"Good, then keep up." I hung up my phone as I turned down an alleyway, I saw Tony's camera and the men turn down here. I smirked at the men, "Think you might be losing your touch boys."

"It is time to come with us, seven." One stated.

I laughed, "Nope." I jumped into the air, landing on the roof before running off to the Stark tower. Thankfully the building kept climbing higher next to it but I had to jump high to get a hold of one of the windows, I climbed it the rest of the way. Pulling myself up in the balcony, I smirked as I looked up to them watching me. I stood up, dusted off my clothes. "Sup." I walked inside before going to Tony's computers and began to type. I hooked my phone up to it as it dialed.

"I thought you were taking a week off?" his voice sounded through the phone.

"Felipe is dead, I'm stuck at the Avenger's tower with Hydra outside." I stated as I pulled up cameras around the building, "More coming. Damn it, Jay!"

"Breathe, Captain there?" I looked to Captain.

"Yes he is here." I sighed, "As are all the others and some I don't know."

The man laughed, "Steve, It's Bucky. I'm coming, just keep my girl there safe until I get there. Tony, evacuate the building. Pen, don't attack any of the avengers."

"I promise nothing." I snapped before he hung up. I stepped back. "Well?"

Tony walked over to the wall, pressed a button, setting off an alarm. "Evacuation."

Captain looked at me, "That was Bucky?"

"Yes, I helped him get his memory back." I walked away from him, "He was going to come see you soon." I stood at the window, staring out trying to calm down. 

"How did you do that?" Bruce asked.

I laughed, "Hydra. They have been finding 'supers' for quite some time, Dr. Banner."

"What else can you do?" Clint asked me.

I smirked. "I can do many things, Barton. Hydra likes their 'pets' to kill and hunt. Don't worry, I can play nice."

"How did you met Bucky?" Steve asked.

"He was sent to kill me." I giggled, "But he couldn't, said I reminded him of a friend he was forced to kill, some Howard person. Said he couldn't save him and his wife but he would save me." I looked at him, "Who is Howard?"

"Your grandfather." Tony answered.

I nodded, "Bucky has nightmares about it, screams for him. It is horrible." I stare out the window. "I know Thor, Widow, Hawk and Dr. Jekyll." I pointed too Bruce. "Who are the others?"

"Vision is the android, Wanda is the women in red, the silver one beside her is her twin Pietro. The one with the cane is Rhodey, Prince looking one is Black Panther also called T'Challa, the man beside him is Sam Wilson, the unprofessional looking one is Ant-man also known as Scott Long and the kid is Peter Parker." Tony pointed them out.

I smiled, "Spider-man."

Peter looked shocked, "How did you...?"

I laughed, "Relax Peter, we have been watching over you, you were never alone."

"The shadows." He gasped.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome." I smile, "T'Challa, Bucky speaks kindly of you. It is an honor to meet you." 

"A pleasure to meet as well." He nods.

"Dr. Jekyll?" Banner asks.

I smiled, "Yep and Mr. Hyde is the Hulk."

"Well that is different." He chuckles.

"Your accident was how many years ago now?" I ask.

"Ten." He answers.

I nod, "You know that makes the Hulk only ten years old, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the child, it only makes it worse. I mean it is like a parent trying to kill his child, I'd be pissed off and destructive too." I shrug as I looked out the window.

"Child?" Bruce asked.

"The hulk was created ten years ago, Doc. He is ten. A child. One who hasn't been loved, trust, protected or taught how to survive in this world." I looked at him, "He is going with what has worked for him but he has always known that killing people is wrong, that why he tries not to. Ever notice that?"

Bruce frowns before rushing over to Stark's computer, "Tony, you have every video of the Hulk right?"

"You know I do. FRIDAY pull them up for Bruce." Tony called out. Videos appeared and Bruce sat down to watch them.


	14. Pen Stark Version Two

I have never been so bored walking down the hallway of my collage as I am right now. I listen to the head cheerleader go on and on about how her coach says that she can't cheer if she doesn't get her grades up. So what is her only option, not studying of course but going to the resident nerd and demanding that she do her work so she can focus on her social life. I smiled and nodded as she goes on and on, hoping that she will just stop talking or get distracted by a bunny. She finally see her group of air head friends and walks off, leaving me alone to walk home in peace but apparently it is to be short lived. For the football team has made it rounds of bullying and it is my turn once again. I am half way home before I spot them, groaning as I am lifted into the air to await their Neanderthal attempt to shame me. I could of course stop them but that would call to much attention to me so I wait for the end as they carry me away. Today apparently was to make me scared as they carry me up the hill of the haunted hotel, I sighed as the quarter back laughed and tossed me inside the building. I landed on my back but my head hit a table on the way down. I groaned as I laid there, trying to stop the world from spinning. That was the last thing I remembered before everything went dark.

I was being shaking awake, I groaned and pushed my arms out hitting whoever was touching me. "Go away and let me die in peace." I snapped and heard someone laugh.

"You heard her Legolas." A voice called. "Leave her be."

"We can't just leave her here, Tony." Another called.

"The Captain is right, Stark." Another voice called and I groaned.

"Please let me be dreaming. This is just a really bad nightmare." I whispered as I sat up and opened my eyes. "Shit!" I closed my eyes as I saw the Avengers, as they call themselves, standing around me. "This is not happening. Just go away, go away. I can not deal with this right now." I shook my head but that made me hiss in pain.

"You are hurt. Let us take you in and check you out." Black Widow offered as she reached for me.

I hit her hands away, "Stay the fuck away from me, Widow." She stepped back as arrow boy glared at me, "Oh get over it, Arrow boy. I know exactly who she is and wouldn't have her touch me if she was my last hope on earth." I stood up, wobbling a little. "I did not see you, you didn't see me. Just let me out of here and I can forget this ever happened."

"I am sorry we can't do that." Captain America stated.

"I did ask for permission Flag buy." I growled, he looked sad. "I will not go willingly with you, it won't happen. So your choice is to let me go or kill me."

"Or knock you out." A voice whispered before everything went black again.

I woke up with a gasp, looking around I screamed. I screamed so loud that the room shook, the windows inside broke. Those bastards took me, a nurse came in. "Where the fuck am I?"

"On the Shield aircraft." She answered.

I growled, "Fuck You! Get me out of here!!" I scream and the room shakes. She runs out of the room as an alarm goes off, I sit on the bed as I pulled out the IV's that are in my arm. I look in the mirror and scream again, my hair! "What the fuck have you done to my hair?" They cut it, to put needles in my head, I growled as I pull them out. I run my fingers through my hair and it grows again, until it was black. I shake my hair and purple highlights appear. I look around for my clothes, "Oh come on!"

"Are you looking for something?" A voice asks behind me, I turn and see the Avengers behind me along with Fury.

"Why am I here?" I growled, "And where are my clothes?"

"They are being cleaned." Fury answered, "Why don't you sit down?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, Fury." I lifted an eyebrow, "Why am I here?"

"I don't think she likes you, Fury." Tony Stark laughed.

Fury sighed, "Have we met before?"

I growled, "I am really tired of repeating myself to you... Please don't make me ask you again. You are lucky I asked you a second time." My body began to shake, I could feel my control slipping.

"We brought you here because you were hurt." Fury answered, "Now have we met before?"

I smirked as my control slipped, my power rose to the surface coloring my skin green, my hair flashed colors before settling on white, my eyes flashed yellow before melting into a bright silver. I felt my k-9's grow and sharpen to a point causing me to laugh, "Oh yes, Fury. We have met before. I believe you still have my cage handy, do you not?"

Fury took a step back, "Penelope." He shook his head, "It seems that there was a misunderstanding."

I laughed as I walked closer, "Misunderstanding? No, dear Fury, no. Your agents knocked me out and brought me here against my wishes. I was quite clear when I told them to stay away and let me die in piece. It was not my fault that they didn't understand ENGLISH!" I snapped as I reached him, he sighed. "Now if you would be so kind as to let me off this blasted ship, we can go on our separate ways."

"I am sorry, I can't do that." Fury stated.

I tensed, "Why not?"

"Because you aren't human. We need to study you." A women stated off to his left, I growled and before anyone could stop me. I gripped her throat, lifted her into the air and squeezed her neck. I watched her choke.

"Let her go." I turned to see Thor glaring at me.

"Watch how you speak to me Thor, Son of Odin." I growled. "I will NEVER be someone's lab rat again! I will die before you lock me in a cage, pump me full of chemicals, stab me with instruments and hope that I don't die." I glared at Fury, "How well did that work for you last time, Fury? I see your eye never healed!" Everyone looked shocked, "I will not be tortured again in the name of your science."

The women gripped my hand, I glared at them. Fury held his hands up, "Penelope, I swear on my life and the life of my family. No one will ever study, cage or torture you again. Dr. Foster spoke out of turn and without cause. She will not study you. Please drop her." I watch him, he wasn't lying. I dropped her, Fury grabbed her and placed her in Thor's arms. "Dr. Foster, make no mistake. I brought you here for your brain but you will not go near Penelope."

"But Fury, she is...." Jane started but I growled.

"But I am what?" I snapped, "You dare to outcast me when you date a God!" I glared at her, "Do not think that you can fool me, human. I can see your heart." I turned to Fury, "Why am I staying here?"

"Because I have asked to talk to you." A voice called out. 

I looked around Fury to see a men I hadn't seen before. His bright green eyes stared at me, I gasped. "Loki." I took a step back in shock, I looked at Fury, he nodded. "How?"

"He was under mind control." Fury stated. "His father brought him here for us to help. Jane was able to push it back but it is still there."

I nodded as I walked past Fury to stand in front of Loki, Tony gasped and chuckled causing me to growled, "Stark! You are not your father, I have no problem in beating you if you laugh at my tail again." I turned to glare at him.

He gulped but nodded, "Sorry, it caught me off guard."

I nodded before turning back to Loki, "What did you need from me?"

"To talk Penelope." Loki stated, "With you, Thor and my family, if you would allow it."

I tilted my head to look at him, "Who would I be to turn down such an offer from a God." I shrugged, I turned to Fury, "Where is my bag? Tell me that you didn't leave it."

Fury looked confused but Tony held it up, "I got it right it here, Midget."

I pouted, "Think you're funny Toy man? Watch it." I held out my hand, he chuckled and walked it over it to me.

"You're cute when you pout." He placed my bag in my hand, "How did you know my dad?"

I smiled softly, "Oh Howard was very dear to me, isn't that right Captain?"

Everyone turned to the Captain to see him freaking out, a man with a metal arm look confused, "Steve?"

"Pen? Penelope Stark?" Steven whispered, everyone turned to me as I laughed and nodded. "How? What happened to you?"

I shrugged, "A lot happened after you flew that ship into the ice, Captain." I walked to him, "Peggy never stopped looking for you. Howard hid the research away so no one could use it but it was to late. That damn doctor." I growled, "He continued his research. I was one of his subject."

"What?" Steve reached out to touch my arm, "But the serum."

"Destroyed." I nodded as I smiled up at him, "Key the green skin." I giggled. "No the doctor began to experiment with chemicals. He created many subjects, none that survived his final test."

"Final test?" Steve asked.

I sighed, "Surviving a battle with the Winter Soldier."

The man with the metal arm flinched, "You survived."

"Barely." I stated as I looked at him. "In the final seconds, you about to crush my heart under your hand. You looked at me and saw something." I shrugged. "You let me go, stood tall and told them that you weren't going to kill me because I had shown the most promise. Every time I fell, I sighed and got back up. They fought for a moment but you wouldn't budge. You trained me to fight and when they believed I was ready, they separated us."

He frowned, "I don't remember."

I nodded, "It's okay. I figured they would wipe it. You took down half the building trying to get to me."

He smirked, "Sounds fun." He shook his head, "Tony is working on unlocking my memories."

I smiled, "Be careful, you won't like all of it." He nodded, I turned to Loki. "Do you want to talk now or can I freshen up first?"

Loki smirked slightly, "Take your time. We shall be at Stark Tower. Father does not trust Fury."

I laughed, "Good choice." I walked to Tony, "Help a girl out?"

"It would be a Stark's honor." He smirked as he bent his arm, I placed mine in his and led me away.

"See you later Fury. Captain, James it was good to see you." I smirked as Tony led me out of the room, to the platform, he held me close. 

"Hold on, this will be fast."

"Do your worst Stark." I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his suit. He slide his helmet on and took off into the sky. I laughed out laugh as the wind blew through my hair. He went low so I could run my hand in the water then he took us high so I could see above the city. He sped up fast and twirled before he landed on Stark Tower balcony. He set me down, I giggled as I got my balance, "That was fun!"

"Glad to help." He stated as he walked down the walkway, it undid his suit as he went. I giggled and followed him. He led me inside, "There is a bathroom to the left, towels are under the sink. When you are done, we will be out here."

I nodded, "Thank you Stark." I made my way to the bathroom. Once inside, I relaxed, pulled off the medical outfit they had me in, turned on the water and jumped in. I washed off the gunk and dirt from the day, I relaxed and let the water take the stress away. I ran my hands through my hair before turning of the water, stepping out, grabbing a towel and turning to my bag. I stopped as I saw a dress laying over it, I lifted it up and smiled. It was dark green, it was made a light fabric that I had never felt before. "Loki." I whispered, as I held it up to the light to see that it sparkled as well. I shook my head, dropped the towel, slid into it and dries my hair. I looked in the mirror, focused and it turned black with green tips. I turned and walked out of the bathroom. I walked back to the room where Tony was to see that Thor, Loki and two people I didn't know were waiting.

Tony was the first to see me, he stood. "Penelope."

I walked to them, "Please, just Pen. Penelope is so long." I smiled as he gave me his seat, I turned to Loki, "What did you need to talk about?"

Loki sighed, "I have seen you before." I looked confused, "When I was being controlled, they wanted you. I don't know what for or why but they wanted you."

I stared at him, "Oh, well that is something." I whispered. "Why are you telling me?"


	15. Rayne

I sat next to my best friend, Alex, as we were on the way back to base. We had just finished a mission, lost a couple people but got what we were sent in for. I was wearing a new bruise while Alex was limping on his right leg. We sat back as the ship flew us back to the main ship. We landed on the landing pad, put on our helmets and walked off the ship to the inside of the bigger ship. Once inside, we took off the helmets and walked to our debriefing. On the way there, we past the landing bay where The Avengers stood, holding back a pissed off Clint Barton, so we stopped by to check on him. We walked into the landing bay to see Thor and people dressed like Thor on the other side of the Avengers. I gasped as I figured out who they were, I looked to Clint, who was glaring at the one off to the right.

I looked closer to the man and noticed his black hair and green eyes. Loki! No wonder Clint was angry, I stood back as Alex walked up to his mentor. "Clint, bro. You got to calm down, remember he isn't worth all this. Okay."

Clint looked at Alex, took deep breaths and nodded. "I got it, I got it but it is so hard to forget."

"I am not asking you to forget, Barton. I know what I did to you will never be forgotten but I asking for a chance to prove myself." Loki spoke.

"I can't get calm with him here." Clint growled.

Alex looked to me, "Rayne?" I closed my eyes as I began to hum, I walked to Clint, placing my hand on his arm, as I began to sing for him and his body relaxed. He sighed as everyone let him go, I pulled away from him and fell silent. "Thanks Rayne."

Clint looked up, "What did she just do?"

"Just made you relax, with some music." Alex smiled, "She is very good at it, that and more. Now we have to go see Fury. I'll catch up to you."

"No point, we have to go to Fury, so let go together." Clint smiled as he wrapped an arm around Alex, I smiled and led the way off to the confrince room where Fury stood waiting for us. Alex handed him a hard drive with the files on it, Fury nodded. We began to leave the room, Clint nodded to us, "Thanks."

Once we left the room, Alex went to the gym while I went to my room. I stripped out of my clothes and changed into something more comfortable. Black yoga pants and a green tank top, I grabbed my Mp3 player before I made my way to the gym to see Alex punching a bag. I nodded to him before setting off running around the track, listening to music. I pushed everything out of my head as I listened to the music on my playlist, I didn't notice that the Avengers and the Asgurdians had joined the gym with Fury. They were talking to Alex, who kept looking at me strangely. Not noticing them, I pushed myself faster and harder around the track when suddenly Clint was there pointing an arrow at my chest. I paused before him, the arrow barely touching my chest. I took out the headphones and turned to Alex.

"They say that you are untrustworthy." He whispered.

I looked shocked, "What?"

"You heard him." Clint growled.

"I have worked with you for five years and I am not trustworthy? Have I ever failed you, Fury?" I asked him in disbelief.

"That is not the point." Fury spoke, I growled.

"Then what is!?" I demanded.

"That you can control Clint." Loki told me, Clint glared at him.

I shook my head, "I didn't control him, I calmed him down."

"But you could, couldn't you?" Clint demanded.

"I don't know, I have never tried." I shrugged.

"Never?" Natasha sneered.

"Yes, never." I nodded slowly at her, "Why would I?"

"To sneak your way in here and spy for Hydra." She snapped.

I tensed as I began to shake, "I help Hydra?! Those bastards murdered my family!"

"They weren't your real family." Clint pointed out.

I flinched, "So that makes them less family? I still loved them. Alex?"

"I'm sorry Rayne." Alex whispered, I gasped before I took a deep breath.

"So what is your plan now?" I asked.

"To hold you until you tell us what you know about Hydra." Natasha smirked.

I nodded, "Then forgive me."

Alex tensed. "Rayne no!"

I pushed my power at them, knocking them to the ground. I ran out of the gym, to the landing pad, I rushed outside with out a mask, running to the edge of the ship. We were above water, I took a deep breath before jumping off the ship. I heard someone scream my name but I was already falling. I hit the water and began to swim away. I was faster in the water then on land, and I was pretty fast on land. I reached the shore in no time, helped myself up and continued to run, staying away from populated areas. I hid from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony Stark, staying to myself as I moved around the land.

**Two Year later**

I was walking down the walk way to my house when I saw them, Agents. I growled, pulling out my guns. I snuck my way up to one of them, knocked him out before attacking the rest of them. I grabbed my bag and began to leave but was stopped by a new team in my way with Alex. I pointed my gun at Alex, "Get out of my way."

"Wait Rayne, Please." Alex held out his hands, "They were wrong, they know it. You can come back now."

"Why would I want to?" I asked him.

Alex frowned, "You can't like being on the run like this. Please, come back with me. You can trust me."

"Did you trust me?" I asked him.

"Yes, always." He told me, "I was the one to prove that they were wrong. I never stopped looking for you, Rayne. Come back, we need you." He held out his hand, I looked from his hand to the guns of the team.

"What garuntee do I have that they won't attack me?"

"I will kill them." Alex swore, "Now come with me."

I put my gun up and walked to Alex, I took his hand and he led me back to a ship. I sat away from them all as it flew off, It had been a long time since I have been in a ship like this, it made me nervous. I gripped my bag tight as we drew closer to the main ship, we landed and they put on their air masks. I walked off out into the open air, they led me inside where I was met by another old friend, Sara. She led Alex and I into the conferince room where Tony Stark was waiting with Fury. I tensed as I looked around the room, "Why am I here?"

"We want to apoloigise for causing you to run two years ago." Fury stated. He motioned for me to sit, I looked around as I sat down in a free chair, "It has been brought to our attention that you are who you say you are. That Hydra killed your family."

"How?" I asked.

"I regained my memory and told them." A voice came, I looked to see the Winter Soldier. I tensed and he sighed. "I am not that man anymore, my name is James."

I nodded before looking at Fury, "I will not work for you again."

"I figured that so we want you to join Tony Stark at his company like Bruce Banner." Fury stated.

I looked to Tony, who smiled, "We always have room for a beautiful lady."

I laughed, "Shut up Tony." I looked to Fury, "Where are Clint and Natasha?"

"On a mission." Fury stated, I nodded. "Yes they know the truth."

I stood, "Well shall we go Stark?"

"Yes, lets." Tony led me back out to the landing pad, "You don't need a mask?" I shook my head. "Then hold on." He gripped me, I wrapped my arms around him as he took off into the sky. He flew us around the city before landing on the balcony of his building. He led me inside. "Welcome to your new home."

I smiled as Bruce and another man... while not a man but something close walked up to us. "Rayne, hello again. This is Vision, or Jarvis as Tony likes to call him."

I smiled, "Bruce, you look good. Vision, nice to meet you."

Vision nodded his head, "You as well, Rayne."

Tony smiled, "Let me led you to your room." He walked off, I followed after him. He led me down two floors, to an apartment like room that took up half a floor. I thanked him before laying down to sleep.

**Four Months Later**

I walked around the tower waiting for Tony to come back from a meeting with Fury. He was gone for hours, even Bruce was worried. I helped Bruce with some notes of a new project that they were working on when we heard Tony's voice come through the coms.

"Rayne, Bruce we could use some help here." Tony called, "Vision can you bring them?"

We rushed out of the lab, to find Vision at the balcony waiting. Bruce and I grabbed on and he flew us to the ship, we walked inside to hear the fight. We rush to the landing bay, rushing inside to see the Asgurdians had returned. Clint was attacking Loki as Thor was trying to get past Natasha but wouldn't hit her.

I pushed my way through the crowd, made my way to Thor, punched Natasha in the face, knocking her out. "If they fight against a guy and think that they can hold up. You can prove them wrong." I looked to Loki and Clint. I pushed Clint off his feet as Thor rushed to Loki's side.

"Brother, I am okay." Loki told Thor as they walked away from Clint.

I was walking back to Tony when I saw it, Clint's bow and arrow. I rushed in between them, taking Clint's arrow to the chest. I grunted as I fell to my knees. Steve knocked Clint out as Thor caught me and placed me on the floor. "You have saved my brother."

"It is what one does for their Gods." I whispered in pain.

Loki knelt beside me, "Their Gods?"

"Yes, Lord Loki. My Gods." I smiled softly.

Alex appeared beside Thor. "Rayne, please. You can't die now. There must be something that we can do?"

"You. No." A voice called, I looked to see an old Asgurdian walk closer, "But us. Maybe. Come son, carry her. We shall go back to Asgurd."

"Yes Father." Thor lifted me up, I grunted but kept still. I tried not to focus on the pain as they walked me out to the landing pad, to where they had arrived, you could still see the symbol on the deck. A light appeared, they stood in it and were carried up into the light. Thor was last with me, "Hold on."

I gripped his arms as we were lifted, he held me close as we rose faster, suddenly we were speeding through colors, before we suddenly stopped. Thor led me out of a small round building where he held me as he flew toward Asgard. The gold building sparkling in the sun. He landed, walked down the hallway, walked into a room before placing me on a table. Where some women ran scans on me, I could see them. They told me to rest, I gave into the darkness


	16. Returned

Thor sat next to his father as they looked from Loki to Fury. When Fury had contacted Thor a month ago, he was weary but he convinced his father with the help of his mother to listen to the mortal. They had been here for only an hour, Loki in chains, of course but they all sat around the table. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on one side while the Asgardians on the other.

Loki had listen to Fury talk but slowly raised a hand, everyone froze. Fury pause, "Yes Loki?"

"My mind is jumbled from the drugs your doctor insisted I take but I need to see if I have this right. You say that you have proof that I was brainwashed and that I am still being controlled. You say that I do not hate mortals, nor do I hate my so-called family. You say that if I was right in my brain that I would not try to control this planet nor would I want Odin's throne. Please, tell me how you know?" Loki spoke softly, without malice in his voice.

"He doesn't," A voiced from behind them, they turned to see a heavily pregnant women, "but I do, my husband." She slowly walked forward until she was standing next to him, "I have all the proof anybody needs, I will show you if you wish, or I could show your brother." She smirked, "I would offer to show your father but you told me to never to touch him without earning his favor."

Loki stared at her, "I do not remember you..." He looked at her stomach, "I can feel my child inside you."

She smiled, "Yes, a son." She whispered, as she set her hands on her stomach, "We did not know of him before you were stolen from me, he very much wishes to meet you."

Loki turned to Thor, "Brother, I can't tell if she is lying..."

Thor nodded, "May I?" Thor asked her, she smiled as she walked to his side, he placed his hands on her stomach, chuckling softly. "Such strength, she is not lying Brother."

Loki nodded, looking at her face, "Show my brother everything."

She nodded, "Very well, Husband." She turned to Thor, placing her hands on the side of his face, "Close your eyes, Thor."

"This will not hurt you?" He asks, she shakes her head. "Very well." He closes his eyes, she begins to hum softly as her eyes begin to glow. Thor tenses for a moment before he relaxes. They stand there for a few minutes before she lets go and stops humming. Thor opens his eyes in shock, "It is true. Father it is true." He sat down in his seat as he stared at Loki, "You did not want any of it."

Loki lowers his head, "How do we fix it?" He looked to Fury, "How do I fix this?"

Fury looked to the women, "I can't help you but she says that her father can but she is not sure your father will approve."

Loki looked confused, "Why wouldn't he?"

"Because she is an Olympian, Brother." Thor whispered.

Loki looked shocked as he turned to her, she bit her lip. "I have never lied to you, nor you to me."

Loki nodded, turning toward Odin, "Fath... Odin, please."

Odin closed his eye, sighing softly, "You are certain your father will help my son, an Asgardian?"

She laughed, "You might have raised him, Odin but he is not a true Asgardian." She stated, "My father might have fought in the war between your people and his but he was never a true believer that we could not live in peace, besides, the God of Mischief has always been his favorite. He would help if you allow it."

Odin nodded, "If it will bring my son back, I will allow anything."

Loki lowered his head to the table, "What must we do?"

She smiled, "Father has chosen a place to meet, with Fury's approval, of course. Truthfully we have been on course since you have arrived, while I promised that I would respect your father, I also swore that I would never lose you and I won't." She stated, "I was unable to be in New York because of our child's health but I will not let you leave again, Loki."

Loki lifted his head, "Our child's heath? Was he ill?"

She paused, "He was for a time but he is better. He will be better when his father is returned to us."

Thor frowned, "What was wrong?"

She sighed, "I have Olympian magic, Loki lift some of his things behind that his Asgardian magic clung to but nothing of the Frost Giant in him, without it well the child was dying, I had to get to the coldest place I could. For months I was bed ridden, unable to walk without pain, the cold helped."

Loki frowned, "Are you in pain now?"

She smiled softly, "Some but it will be over soon." She tensed, "Fury, I do not wish to start a battle with you but if your Hawk does not stop glaring at my child, while imaging running an arrow through me, I will kill him."

Everyone froze as Thor stood up, throwing his chair back, "You dare!"

Clint glared at her before Natasha stood up slowly, pointing a gun at his head. "Clint?"

"What? That thing will be a monster just like it's father. It is nothing." Clint snarled.

Natasha gasped, "It is a child."

Steve stood, pulling her away from Clint, "You have lost your way, Barton."

Loki sighed, "No, he has not, he is just lost. The mind control never let him go, you knocked it lose but it is still there. It has warped his mind and will continue until I have released him." He looked to Fury, "You might need to lock him up until this is over, the mind control sees my child as a threat to the goal I had when I placed the mind control."

Fury nodded, "Alright. Captain?"

Steve nodded, hitting Clint in the side of the head, knocking him out. "I'll put him in the hold." Steve carried him off with Natasha behind him.

"Loki, you and your family can remain here until we arrive." Fury stated, "Tony and Bruce why don't you go see our new toys in the lab." Fury suggested before leaving.

Tony nodded as he and Bruce stood, he turned to the women, "You wish to do the same to the Soldier, don't you?"

She smirked, "Father already has, Stark. But know this, the man truly responsible for your mother's death is still out there, should you wish for revenge."

Tony nodded before walking off, Bruce sighed, "Thank you, Goddess."

"You are very welcome, Banner." She whispered. After the room had emptied, she sighed before she moved closer to Loki, lifting herself onto the table before him, "I can not unchain you yet but I need to be close to you."

Loki nodded slowly as he bent his head forward to lay it gently on her belly, he sighed, "Will you tell me your name again, my wife?"

She giggled softly, "Raiden, my Loki."

Loki chuckled softly, "Raiden, my dear, after the Japanese God of Lightening and Thunder?"

She giggled, "The very one, my Loki."

Loki lifted his head slightly to kiss her belly, "Very well then Raiden, have you thought to name our son?"

"Not without you, My Loki. He will have both of us in his life, we will raise he according to both our ways." She gently ran her fingers through his head.

He nodded, "Thank you my dear."


	17. Starks

I walk into the Stark building, looked around and sighed. "Oh my Diva." Everything was shiny and new, screamed 'Look at me, look at me', it was differently Tony's style. I walked up to the front desk, waited for the ditz to get off the phone. I leaned on the desk, tilted my head to look up at the ceiling, while running my fingers through my hair.

After a minute, she hung up the phone and looked at me, "How can I help you?"

"Tell Stark that I'm here to see him." I told her.

"Do you have a meeting?" She asked.

"Honey... pick up the phone, tell Tony or Pepper that Isabel is here." I tell her.

The ditz glared at me as she stood up, "How dare you tell me how to do me job? Listen, you bitc..."

Happy appeared beside me, "Miss Stark, I didn't know that you were coming?"

"No one did." I smirked as the ditz' eye grew wide. "Tony in?"

"Yes ma'm." Happy said. "Let me take you up."

"Thanks." I looked at the ditz, "What is your name again?"

She looked scared, "Martha Smith."

I nodded, "Lose the attitude, stay off the phone, leave personal life for after work and no one will hear of this." I tell her, she sighs and nods. I turn to Happy, "Let's go."

He led me to the elevator, the door closes. "You know that it is on video, don't you?"

I giggle, "FRIDAY, delete it for me?"

"Of course, Isabel." She stated. "Your brother is on the penthouse floor, the other Avengers are with him. Shall I take you to his floor and tell him you are here?"

"No." I sigh, "Might as well tell them all at once. The penthouse floor is fine."

"Very well, Isabel." FRIDAY stated. 

The elevator went up as Happy told me about everything that has happened since I was last here. We stopped on the Penthouse floor, the doors open and I step out. Happy smiles, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Hap." I waved as the door closes. I take a deep breath and walk toward the voices. I stop just inside the doorway, watching my brother laugh along with his friends, the Avengers, his new family.

The Captain is the first to see me, he stands. "Ma'm?"

I smirked, "At ease Solder." They all turn toward me, Tony gasps as he stands.

"Isabel?" He steps toward me, "You... you're alive?"

I sigh, "Is that what Obadiah told you? That I died. Stupid bastard." I growled as I pushed off the wall and walked to Tony. Stopping in front of him, "Come on Ney, you know that is bullshit. I would never leave you."

Tony shook his head, "But you did. You did leave me."

I threw my hands up, "You're kidding right? Me leave you! That is fucking shit, Anthony! You know it! You think that I wanted to go to the Army! Honestly! I hated any kind of authority. I didn't have a choice! It was the Army or jail!"

Tony frowned, "What are you talking about?"

I paused, "He didn't tell you? No one told you!?" I gritted my teeth and began to shake, "That son of bitch!" I shouted, I felt my eyes shift colors as my hair flew out around me, "I knew that dirty bastard lied to me! He said that he would tell you! That he would protect you! That everything would be okay! All I had to do was join the fucking Army! Join the General's secret solder program and that you would be there when I got out. He promised me!" I screamed so loud the windows shook as my hands began to glow. "I'll kill him!"

Tony stepped back, "Isabel! Calm down, please!"

I looked at him, gasped. "Oh Ney! I'm sorry." I took a deep breath, my body went back to normal. "I have better control then that, Ney, I promise. I was just so angry. He lied, I figured he had but what you must have thought of me." I bit my lip. "I'm sorry."

Tony shook his head, reached for me, pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, "It's okay. You're here now." He kissed my forehead, "That's what matters."

I smiled as I rested against him, I felt something metal on his chest and pulled back, "Ney?" I was staring at his chest.

He sighed, "I was attacked and captured in Iraq, I was badly hurt, it's the only thing keeping me alive." He took off his suit jacket and dress shirt, revealing his skin. I gasped as I lifted my hand to it. "It doesn't hurt anymore, the bomb shards that were there have been taken out so it is just the..."

"Arc Reactor!" I finished, "Anthony Edwards Stark, you have a god damn Arc reactor in your fucking chest!" I looked up at him, "How the fuck?"

He smirked, "You always said I could make anything from things I found in my pocket."

I laugh as I placed my hands around the reactor. "Is this the first or an upgrade?"

"Upgrade, the fourth I think. Should be the last." He answered.

I nod, "Holy shit, you did it. You turned your self into a fucking cyborg."

Tony laughed, "Not completely."

"Um, Tony?" Captain interuppted.

Tony looked back at them, "Oh, right. Um guys, this is my sister, Isabel Stark." I smiled and waved at them.

"Sister?" A man decked out in a purple suit asked, "I didn't know you had a little sister."

Tony sighed, "I don't, I have an older sister." He looked at me, "How is this possible? You look twenty. What was with that power?"

"General's secret solder program." I growled. "In truth it was Hydra's failed attempt at another Captain America. There were ten of us to start, seven of us survived. One became Hydra's little bitch while six of us kept our brains and escaped. We have been hunting down everyone involved in the program, including number seven. Our hunt brought us to New York and I just couldn't not see you."

"Hydra." Tony whispered, his eyes looked terrorfied, "You were taken by Hydra?"

I smiled, "Don't, you can't change it. It happened, I'm free now. Not quite safe but free, I promise." I kissed his cheek. "Anyways, it seems that I am immortal now. I don't age anymore." I shrugged, "The power was an unexpected side effect. Each of us have different abilities."

"You said your hunt brought you to New York." A women with red hair asked.

I nodded, "Yes. Number seven is here, looking for something. Someone that Hydra lost, some asset."

There was a sigh before a man with a metal arm appeared, "That would be me."

I tensed, "Winter." I looked to Tony, "Why is the Winter Solder here?"

Tony sighed, "Bucky. James Barnes, Captain's best friend. Hydra stole him, brainwashed him and controlled him. We saved him."

I nodded, "You know he killed Howard and your mother."

"Our mother." Tony corrected.

"No." I shook my head, "She wasn't." I stepped away from Tony, "You aren't a child anymore, stop lying."

Tony sighed, "Isa."

I smiled, "I always knew the truth, Ney. She never hid it unless you were there." I shrugged, "I was the mistake. The only thing standing in her way of a perfect life, a perfect family."

"I know." Tony whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." I laughed, "Now, enough sadness. If he is here for Winter, Seven will come here. It is your tower, do you mind if the team comes here?"

Tony shook his head, "More then welcome."

"Good." A voice called from the balcony, "Hate for this to get awkward."

I looked over, sighing. "Damn it Alex."

"Sorry, Iz. Remy gets impatient." The blonde man smiles as a brunette man appeared beside him, glaring around the room. Alex shrugged, "Leo and Max took the front door."

I nodded, then pause, "Thad?"

Alex smirked, "Roof."

I sighed, "Idiot." I looked to Tony, "Can you have someone grab Leo and Max from the lobby?"

Tony nodded, "FRIDAY, have Happy do it."

"Yes Sir." She answered.

I smirked, "I thought you were working a male voice, Tony?"

"I was, Jarvis but we kind of lost him in the Ultron attack." Tony's eyes flashed to the red android before looking at the floor.

"Heard about that." I sighed. "Red?" The android looked at me, "What do you call yourself?"

"Vision." He answered, I gasped at his voice before looking at Tony.

"It felt right." He whispered.

I nodded slowly, "How was he? After?"

"Lost." Tony sighed, I closed my eyes and turned away, "It wasn't your fault."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less, Tony." I stated before walking over to Remy. "Relax, You look like you're planning murder."

Remy smirked, "As long as I don't follow through, it isn't a crime." He looked around, "Not much cover here."

"Winter is here." I tell him, his eyes flash to Barnes, "Make cover."

"Yes Boss." He nods before walking off.

I sigh, Alex smirks, "He can't possibly think that he can take him on, can he?"

"I have no idea." I shrug, "But I am not taking any chances of him getting away again."

Alex glared, "Never again." We heard the elevator open and turned toward it as Happy lead a white haired man and a black haired man in. Alex smiled as the white haired man smiled and rushed him, "Hello Love." Alex kissed him.

"Leo you were away from him for like five minutes." The other sighed before turning to Happy. "Thank you again." He walked to me, looking around, "Where is my husband?"

"On the roof, according to the newlywed commander." I answer.

Max sighed, stepped outside, "THADDEUS! Get down here!" He stepped back inside, "So... you weren't kidding when you said your brother was as wealthy as you."

"He probably has more actually." I shrugged, "He wasn't in a cage for ten years." I smack Alex in the head, "Let your husband breathe!"

Alex pulled back to laugh, "We don't need to breath, remember?"

A red haired man walked in through the doorway, "Doesn't mean you should take advantage of it. It helps us keep calm and focused, dummy."

I smirked, "It's funny when Thad calls you the dummy, Alex."

Alex glared at him, "I'm not the one with fire power and asked if anyone had a lighter."

Thad smirked, "I was drunk, sue me."

Alex growled, Leo sighed, "Baby, relax. They are just havin' fun. We did it to Max and Thad after their wedding."

Alex sighed, "Right, I'll get you later brother."

Thad laughed, "I know." He hugged Max to his side, "Nice place you got yourself here, Stark."

Tony smirked, "Thanks. So Thad is married to Max but is Alex's brother. Alex is married to Leo, newly in fact and Remy is...?"

"The guard dog." Thad smirked.

I hit him. "Remy is the guard. He shifts into a wolf sometimes. Do not call him Puppy, Dog or Pouch." I pointed to Tony, "If he attacks you, I have a feeling the Captain won't like it then I'll have to attack the Captain then Winter will attack me and well... it just won't end well. So don't do it."

Tony smiled, "How did you know?"

"The more people come in, the closer Cap gets to you." Remy answered as he walked to me, "Winter sees him grow uneasy and he gets tense. As much as Isa respects Winter, she will attack Cap if he attacks me when I jump at anyone who calls me those three names. Just those three though, any other k9-ish names are fine. I just have bad memories to those three."

Tony nods, "Okay. So what is the deal with you two?"

Remy smirked, shaking his head. "Nothing. Isa... she doesn't feel that way about me and I don't feel that way about her. We love each other, we have slept together out of loneliness but we are friends."

I smiled, "Besides he like the tiny damsels." Remy smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, I giggle. "I'm taller then him and have never really been a damsel, it would never work. I have a sailor's mouth, a dirty imagination, a quick mind and killer moves, guys don't like someone who can take them in a fight." I wave it off. 

"Then you've never met a real man." Barnes comments, I look at him, he shrugged. "No offence to your boys."

I smirk softly, "They'll get over it, to afraid not to." I look at Alex, nod my head and the boys head off in different directions as I walked down to Tony, "So I know you, Vision, Cap and Barnes. Who are the others?"

Tony smirked, "Purple is Clint or Hawkeye, Red head is Black Widow or Natasha, Metal wings is Sam or Falcon, Buggy is Scott or Ant-man, Red is Wanda or Scarlet Witch, Twin is Pietro or Quicksilver, Army dress is Rhodey or War Patriot and Doc is Bruce or Hulk." Tony points out, "Then there are Thor and Loki, I don't need to point them out, do I?"

"Nope." I smile as I bow to Thor and Loki, "My Lords." I turn to Bruce, "Hulk? You name him or the army?"

"Army." He answered.

I nodded, "Maximoff twins correct?" I looked at Pietro and Wanda.

"Yes." Wanda nodded.

"Huh." I bit my lip, tilt my head, "Heard the brother had died."

Pietro smirked, "Did."

I nodded, "Nice." I looked at Natasha, "You used to have blonde hair."

She tensed, "Yes, you had glasses and blue hair."

I smirked, "Still do. Well the hair anyways." I shook my head and my brown hair turned bright blue. I lifted an eyebrow, "People tend to notice someone with blue hair walking into a building with Stark's name on it." I turned back to Tony. "What happened to... her?"

Tony sighed, "She took control of most of the company, she doesn't speak to me unless she has to. Upset that I let myself be happy with Steve and not her."

I frowned, "I never took her for an idiot. Guess I was wrong."

Tony frowned, "She was your best friend."

"If she can't see the love you two have, how happy you finally are then she is an idiot! And she damn well better claim it because the only other option she has is a sexist, narrow-minded bigot!" I snapped, "Because it sure as hell better be jealousy of how happy you are and how hot he is and not the fact that he is a man, or I'll kick her ass and you'll need to replace her!"

"You can't be serious!" Her voice cried out, I turned to see Pepper standing in the doorway, "You are okay with him being with a man? Not just any man but Captain America. It's disgusting. Your disgusting brother corrupted a national icon! He turned the American Icon into a faggot!"

I growled before I flashed to her, gripped her neck and slammed her into the wall. "The Captain is not an Icon, he is a human being that can damn well be anything he chooses. My brother is not disgusting. They love each other, and that is all that matters. Love is universal and knows no bounds or limits, you little bitch. I'm okay with brother being and doing whatever or whoever he wants as long as he is happy, just as any true family member should be." I smirked as I squeezed her tighter, causing her to gasp for air and grab my hand. "Do you remember what I did to the last women who called my family member a faggot?"

Her eyes grew wide, "N... no please... Bell..."

I growled, "Don't call me Bella! It's Isa, Izzie or Isabel, never Bella!" I slammed her into the wall again, "Just think, she was Howard's wife, family. What do you think will happen to you? Just some women."

Pepper shook her head, "You can't... I'll tell everyone..."

I laughed as my eyes flashed black, "You won't remember." I moved my thumb to her windpipe and push, she gasped for a minute then passed out. I dropped her, stepped back and sighed, "Fucking bigots."

Thad appeared beside me, looking at Pepper in disgust, "What is the plan?"

I smirked, "How about what we did to your father?"

Thad smirked, "Broke down ship, middle of the sea, tons of empty bottles and naked women?" He chuckles, "Sounds perfect." He bends down, grabs her arm and disappears.

"Isa?" Tony calls out, I look at him. "What did you do to Maria? Why?"

I sighed, "You probably know from Steve that back then... to be gay was... it got many people killed, Tony." I looked at him, "You aren't the first Stark to love Steve Rodgers." Tony gasped, "Howard married Maria because it was what people expected of him. He was a wealthy businessman and great scientist. A wife and child were expected. So he married and only planned to one child, you. But a drunken one night of sadness, resulted in me as well." I shrugged, "I was playing in Howard's office one day, found some old photos of him and Steve, Barnes and the Howling Commandos. Howard began to tell me stories, Maria got upset that he would remember those things, there was a fight. Maria said that Steve was a bastard and deserved to die, Howard screamed that Steve the greatest person he has ever known and the only one he has ever loved. Maria froze, called him a faggot and I attacked her. Howard pulled me off but not right away. It was never spoken of again, Maria hated me and I only loved Howard more."

Tony sat down, "I never knew."

I smiked, "I know that. Tony, he loved you. He just wasn't a great dad. He didn't know how to act as a father so instead he built you things, gave you ideas to make a better world. He gave you what he could."

Tony laughed, "I got that. Just wish I could have said good bye."

"Well technically you can, just might not make any sense to him." Alex stated from behind me.

I growled, "Shut up Alex!"

"He has the right to know." Alex stated.

"Shut up." I snap at him.

"What is he talking about?" Tony asked.

I looked at Tony, Alex places a hand on my arm, "Isabel."

I close my eyes, against the tears filling my eyes. "Part of Howard is still alive."

"What?" Tony demanded.

Alex sighed, "Hydra, they did something. An accident, while they had Howard captive. The world thought he was searching for Steve but he was kidnapped by Hydra. There was an explosion and it split Howard in two. Literally. Two Howards. Your father, who went on to marry and have you and Izabel. Then the Howard that they kept, they tortured him but he never gave in so they froze him. We found him, still frozen."

Tony looked at me, "He is alive?"

"For now." I whispered. "We can't get him out. Don't know the right code." I looked down at my hands, "If we tried to hack it or break it or enter the wrong code... it will kill him. So he is just laying there, frozen."

"Where?" Tony asked.

"Hidden until we found a place to stay." Alex answered. "We don't have a home or a place to settle yet so..."

"Stay here." Tony waved it off. "There is plenty of room. Where is he?" I looked at him, sighed, turned to the open area behind me and waved my arms out. A black cloud appeared, Alex and I reached in and pulled the Cryo tube out and placed it on the floor. Alex stepped back as I cleaned off the front. I looked at Tony, who was staring at it. He walked to my side, looked at Howard and placed his hand on the top. "Any signs of life?"

"His eyes move sometimes, his heartbeat is strong but no." I answer.

"He can hear you." Vision spoke. I look to him, "He knows who you are, heard your stories. His body is frozen but he is awake in there."

Tony sighed, "We'll get you out Da... Howard."

Barnes steps closer, "I have seen this before. Him before. When they tortured me. This is how they did it."

"Did what?" Tony asked.

"Got me to kill your parents." Barnes whispered. "They showed me Howard, frozen. Told me that your parents were fake, using his name and you. I..." He looked at Tony, "I remembered Howard, I refused to kill him, they showed me this to get me to do it. I thought..."

Tony shook his head, "Doesn't matter. It was them, their fault, Bucky, that is all that matters now. I told you."

Barnes nods, "I know." He looked down at Howard, "We'll get him out. The code has to be somewhere."

"It is." I answered. "Seven has it."

Barnes looked at me, "Then we get it from him."


	18. The Range

Four days ago the Avengers had gotten back from a mission, no one had been in the Range since then so I was practicing by myself. At the moment, I was testing out S.H.I.E.L.D's new bullet-proof fore-arm covers. I was in the testing chamber, bullets were firing at me. I was twisting, flipping and rolling out of the way, blocking bullets that got close with the covers. There was a bang outside the chamber then the door opened and I heard a shout. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I turned to see Clint, Tony, Pietro, Steve and Bucky staring at me. Distracted, a bullet caught me in the side.

I grunted, "Fuck!" I growled, "For the love of Odin! Jax, turn off the program!"

"Very well, Kitty." The bullets stopped, then Jax's voice sounded, "Anything else?"

I stood straight, "I thought I locked the door, how the fuck did they get in?" I pointed to the avengers in the doorway.

"Stark has an over-ride code." Jax stated.

"Of course he does!" I snapped, I walked to them before pushing past them and out into the Range. "What did you need? Better be important, you just got me shot." I growled at Barton as I walked to my desk area to grab the first-aid kit. I pulled off my outer shirt, leaving me in my sports bra to get to the bullet wound. 

"You had guns shooting at you!" Barton shouted.

I looked at him like he was an idiot, "Well yeah, that is my damn job, Agent Barton!" I snapped, "I was doing pretty damn good until you shouted at me." I looked down at the wound as the bullet pushed itself out of my body. I sighed as I cleaned the wound before putting a bandage over it. "Now what did you want?"

"Why were guns shooting at you?" Steve asked me.

I sighed as I stood, I unclicked the covers from my arms and set them down on the desk. "I test all of S.H.E.I.L.D's new armor and weapons. As you might of noticed from the bullet on the ground, I don't get hurt the same as humans do. I heal faster and can take more pain. So my job is to test them, so no one else accidentally gets injured or killed." I waved an arm around at the Range, "I have tested all of these weapons, that's the last test for all them."

Pietro appeared in front of my face, "I have seen you before, have I not?"

I tilted my head, looking at him, "I was one of the nurses that took care of you when you were 'dead', so yes you have seen me before."

Tony looked at me, "You said 'as humans do', are you not human?"

I smirked, "No, Mr Stark. I believe we are getting off subject. What did you all come here for?"

"Coulson wants you to come with us." Bucky stated.

"Very well." I nodded, I walked behind the desk, pulled on a new shirt, grabbed my bag and headed toward the door, "Shall we go then?"

"You gonna tell us what you are?" Tony asked.

I laughed, "Maybe another time, Stark. Let's go gentlemen." I walked out of the Range behind them, locked the door again and followed them through the building. I pulled out my phone and began to go through my messages and emails. 

They lead me to the giant conference room, once inside I saw that the other Avengers where there as well as our newest agent Frank Castle, known as the Punisher. I stopped as I walked in and looked to Coulson. Steve and the others walked in and sat down. Steve looked at Coulson as well, "We are all here Director."

Phil nodded, "Would you like to sit down, Agent Bell?"

I tilted my head at him, "This seems like a business meeting, Phil. Why am I, a Range Supervisor, here?"

"Because you are more the just a range supervisor." Agent Romanoff stated.

"Listen Widow, I was talking to Phil so go eat a fly." I smirked at her before turning to Phil. "Now... Phil?"

Phil sighed, "Please sit." I rolled my eyes, walked over to an empty chair and sat down, "Thank you, Agent Bell, now most of you know each other, the only ones I have to introduce are the Asgurdians and Agent Bell. So visiting us today are Odin, the warriors three, Sif and Frigga." He pointed them out, "Now Agent Bell has been working for SHIELD a year before Stark was kidnapped and became Iron Man. She is one of the first 'Supers' we met and also the first Mythical Being we found."

"Mythical?" Tony asked.

I laughed, "A fae. Most humans call us Faeries or Pixies. We live forever, very few things can kill us and we all have magic but the strongest ones have an extra gift." I sat back in my chair, "I thought that Fury had forbidden us from revealing my existence to the Avengers?"

Phil nodded, "He had but he is gone, I am Director now and they asked if there were any secrets left."

I nodded, "How wonderful. You know I hate lying about who I am." I looked at everyone, "This is where the questions begin."

"I thought you were suppose to be tiny?" Castle snapped.

I smirked, wiggled my nose and erupted into light. I shrink down to the size of a tube of lick stick, flew over to him and sat on his shoulder. I thought to him, "Is this better Castle?"

He tilted his head, "Did you just talk to me in my mind?" I nodded my tiny head. "Weird but okay."

I flew to Coulson, tilted my head. He nodded, "Of course Bell." He took of his jacket and handed it to me. 

I flew off with it around to the storage room, changed back leaving me in a pair of small shorts and a bra, I slipped on Coulson's jacket and walked back out into the room. I sat down and sighed, "So yes I can get small, no I can not grow any bigger."

"Can you always talk to someone in there mind?" Clint asked.

"No." I shook my head, "Only when I am that tiny because you can't hear my voice well."

Loki looked intrigued, "You have magic?"

I nodded, waving my hand at an unopened bottled water and used my magic to pull it to me. "Yes, I have magic Loki."

Barnes put up his hand, we all looked to him, "What is your gift?"

I smirked, "How can you be certain that I am a strong one?"

"You Fae like to keep hidden, the fact that you work here, that Coulson and now we know should be against your laws but no one is coming after you." Barnes answered.

I nodded, "Correct Sergeant."


	19. Tigeriss

The sun shined down on me as I swung from tree to tree, the wind blew through my long pure black hair. As I stopped on top of the tallest tree, my black tattoo-like stripes brought out the orange in my skin, my bright yellow eyes squinted as I looked out over the top trees. I felt the disturbance and could only hope it wasn't more hunters. I growled as I placed a hand on my stomach where I was still healing. I turned to see a flying camera flying over the trees, I hid in the leaves until it was over me. I saw Stark's Industry on it, what would they be doing here? I followed it as it flew off, I chased it all the way to the beach where it landed before Tony Stark and a small group of people.

Tony picked it up, "Are you sure she is still here?"

I gasped as Doctor Banner walked off the ship, "She is here. The only thing I am not sure of is if she will help us."

A man wearing purple, holding an bow, growled softly. "She was a Navy Seal, it is her duty to help us."

A man with one metal arm laughed, "Not all of us are like the Captain," He pointed to a man in a red, white and blue suit, "we don't have to do anything we don't want to, Barton."

A red headed women glared at him, "No one asked you to be here, Soldier."

He smirked, "Name's Bucky, Widow."

A tall, muscle blonde man sat on a rock, "I do not see the point in either or not it is her duty. If she is hiding, then she was hurt."

"Thor," A tall black haired man smirked at him, "she may not be hiding. She may consider this her home. That is why we are staying here instead of going to look for her."

"Why again are you here Loki?" Barton growled as he aimed his bow at him. "I should just shoot you right here."

I gasped. _Loki? Thor? The gods? How? Barton was going to shoot him, he thinks that he has the right to judge him._ I roared out as I jumped at Barton, I gripped his bow, broke it in half and flipped him over, to kneel on his chest as I glared at Widow, who was pointing a gun at me. "You are going to want to put that away, Natasha." She looked surprised, "You should be, I know more about you then you want me to but all you need to know is that I will rip his throat out if you do not put that gun up." I smirked as my teeth lengthened.

"Okay." She held her hands up, put her gun away and watched me as I looked down at Barton.

"Clint, isn't it?" I asked, he nodded. I knelt down until my nose was inches from his, "I know what you want, I know what you plan. I know what you feel but know this, if you ever point a weapon at either Asgurdians in mine or Banner's presence again, I will kill you and Fury can go fuck himself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Clint whispered, I nodded.

I stood up, bowed to Loki and Thor before making my way to Banner. "Doctor? You have been gone awhile."

Bruce smiled at me, "Yes, forgive me. Tony needed my help." I looked to Stark, who nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Actually I could use a doctor, if you don't mind. Hunters appeared a couple days ago. I lost them over the mountain but not before one of them got me." I shifted to my side and lifted up my panther skin dress to show him the gun shot in my hip. He rushed to my side, "I believe it is infected but I must find the hunters."

"Tony, find them. You, on the ship. I need to clean this. You need to wear something else." Bruce stated.

I smirked, "I usually borrow one of your shirts. Didn't bring one?" He smirked but shook his head, "Did anyone?"

"I did." Bucky stated, he walked on to the ship, grabbed a shirt and handed it to me.

I grabbed his arm, ran my fingers up the metal and purred softly. I looked up at him, "I might borrow your arm as well." I smiled as I walked on the ship, to a corner and changed into his shirt. Bruce laughed as he tossed me a pair of shorts. I walked out, laid down and stretched. He lifted the shirt, placed a rag on it, making me hiss in pain. "Shit!"

He pushed down, I arched up and he swore. "Captain, hold her down." Two hands gripped my shoulders softly and held me down. "Almost done. One more minute." I growled, bit my lip and closed my eyes, "That's it. You can do it. I got you." I breathed through my nose and focus on my heartbeat. I forced myself to calm down, it would be worse if I stopped him now. I dug my nails into the bench beneath me. He lifted the cloth, took a small knife and cut into my side, I moew'd in pain. "I know that hurt. I am sorry." He dug out the bullet and sewed up the cut. He placed a bandage over it, "There, all done. Thanks Captain."

I sighed as I relaxed against the bench, "I think you have been spending to much time in the lab, Doc."

He chuckled, "I am sorry. You okay?"

I sat up slowly, gripping the shirt tightly. "Yeah, just hurt." I smiled at him, "Why are you here?" I walked to Bucky, grabbed his arm and place it against the wound. I sigh as I smiled at him, he chuckles. He moves us so that we are sitting, his arm is wrapped around me, still pressing against the wound.

"We need help, I believe you could help us." Banner stated.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Someone is pretending to be an old Avenger, we can't figure out how." Bruce explained. "I think you can help us."

I nodded, "After the Hunters."

"Got'em." Tony smiled. He pointed up in the sky, I look to see the hunters hanging from a flying gadet. "Where do I put them?"

I laugh, "We can drop'em off at the office on our way out." Tony nods. Everyone boards, Clint takes us toward the village, Natasha drops the walk way, Tony pushes them off and I smile at my boss. "I'm off to help the Doctor, Call if you need me."

My boss laughs, "Have fun."

I sit back, Bucky puts his hand back and we take off toward the U.S., a place I haven't been in years. I watch Tony and Steve talk as Bruce is going over some files with Loki. I lean into Bucky, closing my eyes.

"Wake up, Doll. We're here." Bucky whispered into my ear.

I sigh, sat up and look at him, he smirks. "Thank you."

"No problem Doll." He smirks as we land, we stand and I walk off last with Loki and Thor. I let them lead me before we walk into a lab.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Avenger central." Stark answered. "This is the main lab, the person is here."

"Person?" I ask.

"The one impersonating my brother." A female stated as she and a android entered the room. "My brother died three years ago."

I nodded, "Where is he?"

Bucky pointed to the glass, "There."

I walked to it, gasping, "Pietro!"

"You know my brother?" She asks.

I looked to her, "It's complicated." I walked away from them, into the room, closed the door and looked at Pietro or the man who looked like him.

He lifted his head, smirking, "My, my, my. The years sure have done you well, Tigeriss."

I smirked, "Idiot, you know that you just proved that you're not Pietro."

He shrugged, "I couldn't have fooled you, we both know it. Wanda was easy, she wanted it so badly but you... you would know a mile away."

I nodded, walking toward him, "Who are you?"

"Not that easy." He smirked.

I giggled, "You should know I never ask a second time." I lifted my eyebrow.

"Avengers don't kill people." He smirked.

I laughed, "I am not an Avenger." He tensed. "I owe the Doctor but now it is personal, you are pretending to be PIETRO!" I roared at him, he flinched, I smirked, "Were you ever told why they couldn't separate us?"

He looked at me in terror, "Yes."

I smirked, "So then just answer the questions I ask, it will be less painful."

He gulped, "My name is Ken."

"Your power?" I ask.

"Copy cat." He whispered.

I nodded before tensing and looking at Wanda through the window, "Copy cat? It is said that you can't copy the dead."

"I can't." He stated.

"Wanda said Pietro was dead." I looked at him.

"That is what they were told but he had a heart beat, he was taken by a doctor that was still loyal to Hydra. He is alive, held captive." He whispered.

I growled, "Where?"

"Somewhere called the Hive." He stuttered.

I closed my eyes, sighed before knocking him out. I watched him return to a young man with black hair and pale skin. "Seems he isn't the only captive." I shake my head before walking out of the room. "I'm going after him."

"How do you know him, Max?" Bruce asked.

I looked at him, "He was my partner while his sister was kept in a cage, we were... family." I looked to Wanda, "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then we need a plan."

Tony scoffs, "Like you wouldn't need one with not her going."

I lifted an eyebrow, "No Stark, I wouldn't. If it was just me going for him, I would kill them all." Everyone stared at me. "I am not an avenger. They are Hydra. For years they tortured me and Pietro. I want them dead but since an avenger is coming with me. I will play by your rules... for now." I looked back at the mutant, "How long it stays that why depends on what shape we find Pietro in." I turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
